As Simple as That
by silverknight426
Summary: [Takari] A series of events that happens between two friends that become lovers. A great battle ensues as they fight for the survival of the Digiworld and themselves.
1. Just so you know

Hi everyone! This is my first Takari fic (actually, my very first fic) so I really hope you enjoy reading it!

You can say it's a song fic since there is a song (although it's an essential part of the story) entitled "Just so you know" by Jesse McCartney. Please Read and Review! (though don't be too harsh...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but if I did then it would've had Takari written all over it (well, not literally of course)!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just So You Know**

It was a sunny Saturday morning. A certain brunette by the name of Hikari Yagami had nothing to do for the day. She decided, so she wouldn't be bored, to call the other digi-destined. But, to her dismay, everyone she called had plans. Her brother Taichi was going out for who knows what. Yamato had plans with Sora on that day. Iori has been busy improving his kendo. Koushero was doing something with the computer, she had no idea what. Daisuke, though he really wanted to, was going to a family reunion. Or at least that's what she thinks he said. Anyway, Mimi was certainly out of the question as she was in America. She was coming back though, she just wasn't sure when. Finally, Yolei had plans with Ken. Her last chance was with Takeru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Conversation during the phone call_

_"Hello, Takaishi residence, Takeru speaking" said Takeru through the phone. He was then answered by an angelic voice on the other line._

_"Hi Takeru! It's Hikari. Listen, I was wondering if you had anything to do today?" asked a hopeful Hikari._

_"No, not really, why?" questioned Takeru._

_"Well, I'm **bored**! I need something to do or I'll crack!" started Hikari. She was exaggerating a little too much. "How 'bout we go somewhere, please?" asked Hikari in a cute and angelic tone. Takeru couldn't resist her when it came to that. Before he answered an obvious "ok", he decided to tease her a little._

_"Like on a date?" said Takeru slyly. Hikari then blushed furiously. As if he could feel the now blazing Hikari, Takeru grinned._

_"N- N-Not like a date! J-Just an outing between friends!" quickly exclaimed Hikari. Takeru laughed on the other line. He found it funny and cute that she was stammering._

_"I'm joking! Don't worry; I'll pick you up after 10 minutes" said Takeru. The both said their goodbyes. They both hung up. Takeru was still smiling after the conversation. Hikari, on the other hand, was still blushing as she thought about their little chat._

_End Conversation_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Takeru, come over here!" shouted Hikari excitedly. They were at the park, their last stop for the day. It was already late in the afternoon so they needed to go home, though neither wanted to part with the other.

"Let me just finish my ice cream", replied Takeru. He was seated at a nearby bench, eating what remains of his ice cream. After finishing, he went immediately to where Hikari was; he was curious at what got his friend excited.

"Look at the flower garden over there," said Hikari, slightly calmer than when she first saw it. She was pointing at a beautifully made flower garden. It had such beautiful flowers and the sight of it was enchanting. The varying colors of red, purple, white and pink captivated her. Takeru was mesmerized though not by the flower garden but by something… or someone else.

"It's so beautiful!", exclaimed Hikari, still mesmerized.

"Yeah, you sure are…." said Takeru, making the last words barely audible. A blush appeared on his face and he looked away, trying to conceal it.

"Did you say something, Takeru?" asked Hikari. Her tone showed curiosity so she gave Takeru her full attention.

"Umm…. Nothing!" said Takeru. He was a little to tense for his liking. Despite the fact that he made it almost impossible for someone to hear, she heard him. "_Nice excuse…_" thought Takeru. _"Wonder if she'll buy it"_. He waited for her response.

"Oh….Okay", responded Hikari. He was glad that she didn't push the matter further. He was also glad that she had switched her attention to the garden she had just mentioned and so he was free to stare once again at his angel. Her beautiful figure, her sweet smile and lovely face, her beautiful crimson eyes, and her enticing lips drawing him closer, it was all too overwhelming. He couldn't take it anymore. She was so near yet seemed so far. He couldn't tell her how he really felt because it might ruin their friendship (he also knew that Taichi would kill him but he was ready for that).

He was both glad and disappointed to see her move away to take pictures of the garden she had been so spellbound. After a few minutes of gawking and gazing, he regained the ability to move. He went closer to Hikari but, unfortunately, she was done taking pictures. She grabbed his hand and they went to a nearby bench to sit down. As they sat, someone in the park played a song loud enough for them to hear. This made it a lot harder for Takeru to prevent himself from telling her how he felt.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

The song had begun; little did he know that this would be the start of his revelation. It continued, slowly driving into Takeru's subconscious.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

Takeru was staring at Hikari. Hikari was just staring at the ground. This made Takeru blush, but it subsided easily. He would lose control if they stayed there any longer. He wanted to move but his feet, and the rest of his body for that matter, said otherwise. He gazed at his princess, his very reason for living life to this very moment. She was the shinning beacon in the darkness. She was always there whenever he needed someone, like his guardian angel in the midst of trouble, the Seraph of joy and light.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before you go  
Just so you know_

He was already at the brink of control. He couldn't take anymore of it. He wanted, no, he needed to make it clear to Hikari that he loved her. It was a risk he had to take. He just hoped everything turn out alright afterwards.

"Hikari, I have to tell you something…" started Takeru. A blush had slowly made its way to his face. He suddenly faced sideward, trying to conceal the obvious.

"Wha - What is it Takeru?" asked Hikari. She was a little nervous as the tension was getting to her. The music plus the setting of the sun had created a romantic atmosphere that neither could deny.

_It's getting hard to  
Be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
And do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way _

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

"Hikari, I…I really care about you. I would risk everything to see to it that you are happy." started Takeru. He saw Hikari blushing and she tried to hide it, like he did earlier. This made him a lot more nervous. He paused, took a deep breath and then continued. "Whatever happens, I want you to promise me that we will always be friends."

"I promise", said Hikari. The blush had fled her face and she was looking at him with smile. They were now looking eye to eye. The deep sea blue eyes had met the beautiful crimson red eyes. Both were sparkling with sincerity and love. A silence fell between the two. After he had regained the ability to talk, he continued.

"Even if I do something incredibly stupid?" asked Takeru, trying to make light of his current situation. She giggled which made Takeru a lot less nervous.

"Yes Takeru, I promise. Even if you do the most idiotic thing humanly possible, I would still be there by your side, doing it with you" replied Hikari. She was smiling brightly. This relieved Takeru's worry, but only for a few seconds.

_Just so you know  
This feelings takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know _

This emptiness is killin' me  
I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here

Takeru took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth. Whatever came of it, he was sure Hikari would remain his friend. That is what she said, right?

"Okay, here goes. Hikari, I love you", said Takeru. He was unsure of how Hikari would react but then again, it was his choice to do this so, instead of stalling, he continued.

"I love you. You have always been there for me, like my perfect angel. You have always made my day brighter, just the sight of you makes me -", Takeru wasn't able to finish as he was cut off by Hikari.

"I love you too, Takeru. I have always wanted to tell you that. There was only one thing stopping me; that was fear of us not being friends anymore". She smiled. "That, and the fact that Taichi was going to kill you but I'll be there, preventing Taichi from doing that", said Hikari, both then smiled. Silence fell and their eyes met, azure meeting crimson.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know……_

The music died down, as if on cue. Takeru cupped Hikari's cheek and he slowly leaned in to kiss Hikari. She closed her eyes and so did he. The very moment the sun had set, their lips met and they were in bliss. Night fell and, after a while, they stopped, needing to breath from the kiss. There was complete silence until Hikari decided to speak, breaking the silence.

"So…", started Hikari. She was still smiling, though it was a mischievous grin and this got Takeru puzzled.

"You said I was beautiful a while a go, right?", still having that smirk on her face. Takeru almost fell off the bench in surprise.

"_Guess she did catch that…" _thought Takeru with a smile.

"I actually heard you and I couldn't believe you said that…" said Hikari happily. "…though I liked the part about me being an angel better". She finished, giggling. This gave Takeru an idea. He slowly went closer to Hikari and started to tickle her, making her laugh furiously.

_Behind the bushes…_

"I told you this would work!" whispered an excited Yolei. They could hear the two laughing.

"Well, at least now they'll be happy", whispered Sora.

"C'mon, let's leave those two love birds alone", whispered Ken. The laughing died down as silence fell among the newly created couple.

"Wonder who'll Taichi and Daisuke kill first if ever they find out it was our idea?" asked Yamato as they were leaving.

"Well, before that happens, Takeru'll be dead" said Yolei.

"Not if Hikari has anything to say about that!" exclaimed Sora, though still as a whisper.

They all laughed at the thought. They left the two alone so that they could enjoy what remains of the time they have before Taichi uses Agumon to burn everything, looking for his sister…

* * *

That's it for this one. I'm still deciding whether to leave this a oneshot or to continue.

Good? Bad? Tell me what you think of it so far! I also need opinions on this one if I should leave it a oneshot or continue...tnx to those who'll read & review!


	2. A Secret Revealed

Hi everyone! So here's chapter 2. This is basically about Taichi finding out and so on. Hope you like this one!

Many thanks to the reviewers  
btw. JyouraKoumi - sorry 'bout the wrong spelling and thanks for telling me

Anyway, here's chapter 2 --

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (well, someday I might... )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Secret revealed**

"Hikari and Takeru are what!?" exploded Taichi. Yamato, Sora, Ken and Yolei had come over Taichi's place, eager to bring the news. They wouldn't say how or who, however.

"When!? Where!? HOW!?"

Taichi had bombarded the four digi-destined with questions. Yamato was the one who started to calm Taichi down and answer _most _of the questions.

"Well, it was today, I think it was somewhere between sunset and night fall. They wereat the park when it happened. I doubt they're still in the park though. I don't really know how - it just happened" explained Yamato. He saw how Taichi reacted, and he had an idea. He would soon be regretting his actions though.

"They were also planning to elope" added Yamato with a smile on his face. He waited for Taichi to react, hoping to further enrage his friend.

"Oh, so they're going to…" started Taichi. He smiled at his statement. He didn't bother finishing it though.

"Agumon…" said Taichi in a scarily sweet voice.

"Yeah Taichi?" asked Agumon. He was sitting on the couch, calmly listening to the conversation. He suddenly leaped when Taichi started yelling.

"LET'S GO! WE'RE HUNTING TAKERU TONIGHT! DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON AND BURN EVERYTHING UNTIL WE FIND THE TWO AND KILL TAKERU!!!!" shouted Taichi with all his might.

_"Uh-oh, this looks bad. The Taichi Volcano has finally erupted…" _thought Sora as shesighed.

Taichi was racing to the door, accompanied by the startled Agumon. They would've gotten out too if it wasn't for Sora's quick actions. She pulled Taichi back to the nearest chair.

"Relax Taichi, Yamato was just kidding. They're not eloping" said Sora with a slight smile.

"…hopefully".

She added though barely enough for even her to hear. He _seemed_ to have calmed down.

"Yeah I was kidding!" added Yamato. He was a little scarred of Taichi's actions.

_"Next time, I'll keep my mouth shut. Fortunately though, Agumon can't digivolve to Wargreymon here or we'd have to save the world again along with Takeru…from him" _thought Yamato as he sighed with relief.

"Okay Taichi, listen up" said Sora, trying to persuade her friend into reconsidering his plan to kill Takeru.

"When Hikari gets home…" started Sora. Taichi interrupted her.

"I'll kill Takeru first, leaving his corpse dangling in the front so everybody'll think twice about hitting on my sister and lock Hikari up!" said Taichi furiously. He stood up once again but was pushed back down by Sora.

"Do you really think that will work!?" asked Sora, all calmness flying away.

"Yeah, you're right. I'd be in trouble; maybe I'll leave his corpse somewhere…"

"No! That's just absurd! Creepy and Absurd! You won't interfere and wait until she tells you about their new relationship. Got that!?" said Sora, her voice not exactly shouting but not exactly calm.

"Got that!?" repeated Sora once again, though slower this time and she had shouted.

"Yes, ma'am" said Taichi sarcastically. This got Sora a little furious. Ok, understatement, very furious.

"You'd better get this straight Taichi - if I catch you interfering with the two, I will not hesitate to take you down… You'd be lucky if I kill you outright!", said Sora with a voice she seldomly used. It was enough to frighten the three digi-destined and Agumon and shake Taichi a bit.

"Oh y-yeah…" said Taichi, a little shaky. "How!?". He regretted asking as Sora suddenly pounded the table, almost breaking it in half.

"For starters, it's four against one! Five if you count Hikari." she said looking at the other three. They were surprised but since this was their plan, they stuck by Sora. "Not even Agumon can take down 5 digimon all at once. And if even if he could…" Sora's voice became deadlier. "I could finish you and Agumon off myself…" She said, finally ending her little phase as she sighed with relief. The three gave a nervous laugh while Agumon sighed with relief. They didn't know Sora could be this… umm… **_aggressive_**.

Taichi thought for a second. He remembered that they couldn't go past rookie stage, or in Tailmon's case, champion in the real world. But even if they couldn't digivolve, Biyomon, Gabumon, Wormmon, Hawkmon and Tailmon could easily defeat Agumon considering their number and Tailmon's evolution stage. This had also made his previous plan useless.

"Fine!" said Taichi in a defeated voice. "I won't interfere!"

"Good. They should be coming back, seeing it is already 9 pm. But before we go, I should see to it first that Takeru leaves in one piece." said Sora, returning to her calm self.

"Fine, I promise I'll behave!" said Taichi grumpily. He wasn't used to Sora bossing him around like this.

"Good boy!" said Sora, smiling.

"They're here!" exclaimed Yolei as they saw the door open. To their surprise, Hikari was alone.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys where here!" said Hikari, surprised to see them. She was smiling though not with surprise, but with delight. "I would have invited Takeru if I had known".

"He was with you?" asked Taichi in a curious and, surprisingly, calm voice as he stood up. The others were surprised, considering the sudden eruption they had witnessed.

"Yeah, I was bored earlier. Everyone was busy except for him so we decided to go out". She was hoping Taichi wouldn't ask any specifics about their little date. She would tell him anyway but he'd have to wait.

"Oh, ok. You'd better head off and change. Have you eaten yet?" asked Taichi in a brotherly voice. Taichi was incredibly calm. Yamato saw past this and snickered. He knew Taichi had a plan. They were best friends after all so he could easily read Taichi's moves.

_"Wonder how he'll deal with this one" _thought Yamato gleefully. Not even he could imagine what horrors Taichi could unleash.

"Yeah, Takeru and I already ate a while back" replied Hikari. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Uh…nothing really!" explained Sora, a little nervous. "We were just leaving anyway, right guys?"

"Uh, yeah! Bye Tai! Bye Hikari!" said the three. They proceeded outside.

"Bye guys!", Sora bid them goodbye and proceeded outside, like the rest.

_Outside_

"Wonder why Taichi suddenly calmed down" asked Yolei in confusion.

"Yeah, that was strange" said Sora.

"Maybe you scarred him?" said Ken.

"No that's not it. I know Taichi, he wouldn't be…" Sora trailed off. She just realized something.

"Yamato!" suddenly exclaimed Sora.

"What?", said a startled Yamato. He was surprised by the sudden call of Sora.

"We need to find out when Takeru and Hikari plan to go on a date." said Sora. She had put two and two together. Taichi was going to do something horrible.

"Guess you finally figured out" said Yamato with a grin. This made Ken and Yolei feel left in the dark. They had no idea what was going on and what they were talking about.

"Uh, guys? What are you talking about?" asked Yolei. Ken just listened as he only got a portion of what they were talking about. He didn't know Taichi that long so he was unaware of his over protectiveness.

"Oh, sorry. We forgot. Anyway, long story short, Taichi's planning to destroy Takeru and Hikari's new relationship as he thinks she's too young to date, have any boyfriends, etc." said Yamato hurriedly. "You know, the usual over protective brother excuses"

"Ah, I see", said Yolei excitedly. Ken just nodded in understanding. "How do we stop it?" asked both Yolei and Ken. Both knew another intricate plan was needed for them to vanquish the new evil which was in the form of Taichi Yagami.

"Well…", started Sora. She discussed the plan as they finally got in the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yamato's apartment**_

"Hey Takeru!" called Yamato as Takeru entered the room. He was seated at the couch. Apparently, he beat Takeru to the apartment because Takeru had forgotten that he was staying with Yamato for a while. Their parents had finally tried to do something about them being one happy family again.

"Did anything good happen today?", asked Yamato. The first thing he noticed was Takeru's huge smile. It was from end to end.

"Nothing much" replied Takeru. The smile he wore and the answer he gave were two opposing ideas so Yamato decided to question this, even though he knew already the answer.

"Then what's with the smile?" asked Yamato, grinning slightly.

"Well, umm…. How do I say this….", started Takeru. He didn't know how to explain his near maniac smile. He was actually pretty nervous since he and Hikari decided not to tell anyone _yet_ except maybe for their big brothers. The big brothers part was up to their individual decisions.

"Let's just put it this way, I had a great time today" replied Takeru.

Yamato just smiled. "Whatever you say, little bro…".

"_Guess he won't tell me yet…" _thought Yamato. _"Wonder when though…"_

He didn't pester Takeru any further. This made Takeru suspicious as his brother would already be interrogating him right now.

"You alright?" asked Takeru, a little concerned though the overall feeling was suspicion.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"You would have started interrogating me right now. I would already be tied to the sofa or chair or whatever and you would have launched a barrage of questions." said Takeru, his smile unfading.

"Guess I'm not in the mood…" said Yamato in a convincing tone. Unfortunately, it wasn't convincing enough as Takeru continued questioning him further.

"Spill it! What do you know?" demanded Takeru. He was almost positive that Yamato had seen what had occurred between him and Hikari.

"Nothing! I don't know anything 'bout you and Hikari!" exclaimed Yamato. This made him smack himself mentally, he had slipped.

"I never said anything about me and Hikari", said Takeru. He wasn't really happy about him finding out _exactly _what had happened. Nevertheless, he was glad that at least he wouldn't explain that much.

"Fine, so I was there! Happy!" said Yamato dejectedly.

"I knew it!"

"Fine, fine. So when do you plan to have a date?" asked Yamato suddenly, changing the subject.

"Well, tomorrow night. Why?" asked Takeru.

"Oh, okay. Well, G'night lil' bro" said Yamato.

"Yeah, good night but why'd you ask?" said Takeru sleepily.

"Nothing, just curious" replied Yamato.

"Okay?" said Takeru, confused by his brother's actions.

"Oh, by the way, don't say anything to Taichi about this. Hikari wants to tell him personally."

"Sure, no problem. I won't say anything.", said Yamato. He was grinning slyly and this made Takeru doubtful. Nevertheless, he proceeded to his room to sleep as it was already late and he had to prepare for tomorrow's affair. After the door had been closed, Yamato grabbed the nearest phone and started to dial someone's number.

_"Hey, Takeru said tomorrow night. No specifics yet" _said Yamato.

_"Great! It's alright if there are no specifics, we'll just follow them tomorrow night", _replied the voice on the other line.

_"Okay but I'd be a little comfortable being one step ahead of Taichi so I'll still ask him about the date" _said Yamato.

_"Well, that's your idea but he'll probably try to keep it a secret. Either way, I appreciate the help"_ replied the voice.

_"Okay, I'll try. But I was wondering, how will Taichi know that they're having a date?" _asked Yamato.

_"He already knows. I called Taichi a little while, trying to check if he already forced the truth out of Hikari." _said the voice.

_"So, what happened?"_

_"Hikari already told him. She was excited and couldn't wait to tell to him. He knows that they're going to have a date tomorrow but fortunately, only Takeru knows where they're going",_ replied the person on the other line.

_"Well, hopefully I'll be able to get the details out so we'll be a step ahead", _replied Yamato.

_"Yeah, that would be better. Anyway, I still need to call the other two. See you tomorrow."_

Both said their goodbyes and goodnights. Yamato then proceeded to his room to get some rest.

_"This'll be exhausting" _thought Yamato. He sighed as he opened the door to his room. _"The only thing that bothers me is that Taichi doesn't trust Takeru with Hikari. Oh well, it can't be helped. Taichi **is** the most over protective brother in Japan, maybe even the whole world"_. Yamato sighed once again as he closed the door, heading to his bed to sleep.

* * *

Okay so that's about it! Next chapter is when Daisuke makes an entrance to the story! Hope you liked this one and please R&R! Thanks! 


	3. Tai & Dai's Intervention part 1

Hi everyone! I've updated and here's chapter 3 (not sure you'll like that much but I intend to do better in the next chapter!) 

Anyway, there's a scene here I'd like to thank Sensational Sista for the idea! (doubt she'll read this but I'd like to give my thanks) Well, her and the movie... Well, anyway, on with the story!

Wait, before I forget, thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (I wish I did though...)

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tai & Dai's Intervention (part 1)**

"I wonder why Taichi called me this early…" said Daisuke in between yawns. It was still an early Sunday morning. He lazily looked at the clock in the shop and it said 8:00. He suddenly dozed off, recalling what Taichi had told him.

----------------------------

_Flashback_

_"Hey Daisuke, it's Taichi. Listen, I need to talk to you about Hikari. Meet me at Twin Bells, the coffee shop near the apartment where Yamato lives, at 8:00 am", said Taichi._

_"Huh? What was that?" replied Daisuke. He was still sleepy, seeing that Taichi had woken him up due to the phone call._

_"Meet me at Twin Bells in one hour", said Taichi and without another word, Taichi hung up leaving Daisuke quite shocked._

_End Flashback_

----------------------------

_"Wonder what's taking him so long" _thought Daisuke. _"And what about Hikari? What did he want to talk about her?"_

Daisuke's imagination drifted off to the different possible topics they could talk about as he subconsciously drank the hot chocolate he ordered.

_"Maybe it's about Hikari's confession that she loves me!" _he thought with a gleeful smile. _"Well, maybe it's a dinner invitation with Hikari, or maybe Hikari's making Taichi talk to me so that she doesn't feel that nervous when she confesses or maybe…". _Daisuke immersed himself in his thoughts, forgetting about Taichi.

He was suddenly startled when the door swung open and a ringing sound was heard. Daisuke had snapped out of his dreamlike state but was still recovering. Taichi saw him and proceeded to the seats near the shop window. A waitress then followed, taking his order.

"I'll order later, if you don't mind", said Taichi, smiling at the waitress. She left the two, seeing she was no longer needed.

"What about Hikari!? Is she alright? Does it have something to do with me?" asked Daisuke. He tried to stay calm but it wasn't working for him.

"Wait a minute, I'll explain. Takeru and Hikari have now become a couple and --". Daisuke suddenly shouted, startling Taichi a bit.

"WHAT!? I'LL KILL THAT TAKERU! AFTER ALL THAT WORK! LOUSY, GOOD FOR NOTHING…" yelled Daisuke, almost spilling the hot chocolate he had ordered earlier as he suddenly stood up. The personnel suddenly looked in their direction, hearing the sudden shout. Taichi calmly stood up and pushed Daisuke back into his seat. The staff proceeded with their work, seeing the two calm down.

"I had a feeling you'd react like that. Well, ok. I thought you'd react worse than me but fortunately I was wrong", said Taichi. Daisuke gave him a questioning look.

"Don't bother asking. The reason I called was, at first, to ruin Hikari and Takeru's relationship but I re-considered. They do seem like a _**cute couple**_". Daisuke made a disgusted look after hearing the statement. Taichi smiled slightly as he intended to stress the two last words. He then continued after a few seconds. "I do trust Takeru but I still have to see if he really is a capable match for my little sister", said Taichi.

"So, I'm assuming that you need my help?" said Daisuke with a grin on his face.

"I don't give you enough credit. You're really fast on the uptake. Okay, so here's the deal, you'll be doing the testing part - if Takeru fails this test, then you can _**try **_to get Hikari. If he passes, then you'll leave them alone", said Taichi. He looked at Daisuke, expecting him to object but it never came up so he continued. "Just help me to set the trials so that we see if Takeru is capable enough for my little sister. Oh, and we'll try to prevent anything too physical as well."

"So, I'll test him while you prevent anything too physical?", asked Daisuke to make sure he heard right.

"Yup. Anyway I'll see you later. We'll meet back here at 6:30 pm. I still need to go back so that Hikari doesn't notice I'm gone. She'll be suspicious since I'm almost never out this early. And about their date - I can only assume what they're going to do since Hikari told me that only Takeru knows where they're going. And keep a watchful eye on Sora, Yamato, Ken and Yolei. They'll probably try to prevent us from going through with our plans".

"Okay, no problem. I'll be ready!"

Without further hesitation, Taichi got up and left. Daisuke paid for the drink he had ordered and left as well, thinking of tortures for Takeru on his date with Hikari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yagami Apartment_

Hikari was already preparing herself for her date with Takeru. Trying to look her best, she was in the bathroom for what Taichi would describe as an eternity. Tailmon was with her, giving her advice when she felt it necessary and answering the questions Hikari asked. It was always the same question though.

"Do you really think I look good?" asked Hikari in a worried tone. Tailmon just sighed.

"Hikari, how many times have we been over this? Takeru truly loves you. He isn't like the other superficial guys out there so even if you appear in sweats, he'd still think you were an angel. Just don't worry too much. You're already beautiful in his eyes" said Tailmon. This made Hikari a lot happier.

"Well, I guess you're right"

"Of course I am! And if you don't believe me, ask Patamon. He told me everything Takeru says about you. About how you're gorgeous under the moonlit sky, how your eyes are like precious jewels, how cute you look when you giggle and laugh and all that stuff." said Tailmon brightly. Hikari giggled.

"Fine, I'll just take a few more minutes to finish up", said Hikari.

"Tell me what else Patamon told you when I get back!", she added jokingly. Tailmon just giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ishida Apartment_

Takeru was having the same dilemma as Hikari. He was also locked up in the bathroom for what seemed like forever. Patamon was by side, as usual, giving whatever advice came to mind.

"So, do you really think I'll be able to pull this off?" asked Takeru, anxiety reigning in his voice. This made Patamon sigh.

"Yes! Hikari loves you! As long as she's happy you should be too! And you two on a date already makes her extremely happy!" said Patamon, reassuring Takeru.

"How do you know?", asked Takeru.

"Well, for starters, Tailmon told me that Hikari says your name when she sleeps - like you do!", replied Patamon brightly. This made Takeru blush.

He looked at his watch; it said 6:50 pm. He only had ten minutes to get Hikari. "I should've left already!" exclaimed Takeru. He ran to the door but before he left, he said something to his batpig friend.

"Oh, Patamon, I forgot to tell you something…", said Takeru. He whispered something to Patamon and then he rushed off, running into almost everything. He ran as fast as he could to the Yagami apartment. He did stop at a nearby flower shop to buy a bouquet of roses having two distinct colors; red and an uncommon burgundy. A few red chrysanthemums were mixed in the bouquet as well.

Before he rang the doorbell, he made one last check of himself. His hair was neatly brushed; his clothes weren't wrinkled as he had already straightened them. He was sweating a bit so he wiped of the sweat with his handkerchief. After the final check was made, he rang the doorbell. The door swung open, revealing a beautiful angel.

"Hi Takeru!" said Hikari brightly. Everything around her seemed to glow.

"You look beautiful tonight", said Takeru, giving her the bouquet of flowers. A blush formed on Hikari's face.

"Thank you very much Takeru!" said Hikari. She hugged Takeru and gently kissed him on the cheek, which made Takeru blush a darker shade of pink. After which she placed the bouquet in her room and returned to where Takeru was.

"Shall we go now, my sweet angel?" asked Takeru, smiling brightly. Hikari giggled cutely.

"Why certainly, my handsome prince"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their first stop was a fancy looking restaurant. It was a really big place. There were flower bushes by the window and a beautiful mix of purple and gold could be seen from outside. A red carpet was laid by the entrance.

Takeru and Hikari proceeded inside. They were then greeted with the playing of a beautiful song entitled "Yasashii Ame". As they walked towards their table, they saw how the carpet was laid elegantly, covering the floor. The place was brimming with the enticing aroma of delicious food. The chandelier gave the place a wondrous finish as it gave the impression of elegance and grace. The diamonds on the pillars glowed brightly along with the light the chandelier produced.

"Your table, sir, madam" said the waiter politely. Takeru and Hikari sat on the chairs, opposite each other.

"I will return shortly to take your order, as well as bring your glasses of water and bread."

The waiter left them after handing them the menus.

"Wow Takeru, I never expected this for tonight!" said Hikari, amazed.

"Well, you deserve the best and nothing less" replied Takeru. He gave Hikari one of his sweet smiles that he reserves especially for her. She would've melted in an instant if it wasn't for the cool air-conditioning. Nevertheless, she was able to give a small smile with a blush on her face. The waiter then arrived, placing the bread and water on the table. After placing the bread and water, a round of applause was heard as the singer had finished singing "Yasashii Ame". Both Hikari and Takeru joined in the applause after which the waiter took their orders.

"I'll have the… ummm… maybe the… I think the chicken looks better but… it's hard to choose…" said Hikari, sighing. She had found it difficult to choose which food to order. Takeru found this cute. An undecided and thinking hard Hikari was, to him, cute. Takeru continued to gaze at her, as if wanting to hold her tight like the teddy bear he once had when he was eight. Hikari noticed Takeru gawking at her. She smiled.

"How about you Takeru? Why don't you order first?" said Hikari, still smiling. Takeru snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Huh? What again?" said Takeru, as if waking up. This made Hikari giggle as Takeru blushed because of his absent-mindedness.

"Why don't you just order for the both of us?" suggested Hikari. It was the waiter who had finally suggested what food they should order.

"I suggest the spaghetti and meatballs, sir" said the waiter, smiling slightly. "It is one of our chef's specialties and is frequently ordered by couples on dates". This made both Takeru and Hikari blush at the remark. There was a momentary silence except for the music playing in the background. Takeru then finalized their order.

"Okay, so two orders of spaghetti with meatballs" said Takeru. The waiter suddenly interjected.

"I am sure, sir, that one will do quite nicely as this meal is fit for two, if not for three", said the waiter.

"Oh, okay. Just one order, I guess" replied Takeru absent-mindedly. He was thinking why this seemed familiar. After shrugging off the thought, both Hikari and Takeru started taking about everything they could think of.

_Somewhere within the restaurant_

"Hey, thanks Ray! Nice spaghetti idea", said Yolei. She was accompanied by Yamato, Sora and Ken.

"No problem. Do you need anything else done?" asked Ray. Apparently, the waiter was an acquaintance of Yolei.

"Well, we just need you to occasionally pass their table without raising suspicion. We need to know if they're enjoying the night", said Yolei.

"Sure, no problem. Just leave everything to me."

_Somewhere near Hikari & Takeru's table_

"Okay Daisuke, what's the plan?" asked Taichi.

"Well, this one is simple. I just want to see how he'll react to food all over him" said Daisuke. "…Just to check his temper", added Daisuke when Taichi raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but how?"

"Well, you see that door?" Daisuke pointed to the door where the waiters and waitresses come out with the food.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, fortunately, there's a pillar near Hikari and Takeru's table that the waiters pass to bring them the food. All we have to do is to hide behind that and either trip or push the waiter."

"How do you know this'll work?" asked Taichi, sounding skeptical.

"C'mon, trust me on this one" said Daisuke. This made Taichi sigh and say something like "I hope I'm not making a mistake" but it was inaudible so Daisuke wasn't able to decipher, or even hear it for that matter.

"Okay. Fine, I'll trust you on this one" said Taichi.

"Thanks, you won't regret this!" said Daisuke.

_"I just want to see Takeru suffer a little before I finally… give up… on……… Hikari…"_ thought Daisuke. He was crestfallen, crushed and all the other words synonymous to heartbroken. Daisuke sighed as the light of his life had become bleak and obscure. Nevertheless, he continued on with the plan.

"Don't worry about waiting; a waiter is on his way to deliver the salad I ordered for the two". Taichi nodded, understanding this and hid behind the pillar. A waiter had indeed come and was on his way to Hikari and Takeru. When the waiter was within reach, he tripped the waiter causing him to drop the silver platter of salad on Takeru. The waiter then stood up and helped remove the salad on Takeru as he apologized sincerely. Takeru didn't make a scene by shouting at the waiter. He simply said it was alright and that accidents happen. The waiter offered to bring a new platter of salad but Hikari interrupted, saying they didn't order any. The waiter nodded, though confused, and went back to the kitchen.

_"Well, he passes anger management" _thought Taichi.

Yolei was the only one who saw what happened but she wasn't fast enough to see Taichi. She just told herself that the waiter tripped and went back to conversing with Sora and the others. After a few minutes, the spaghetti they ordered had arrived. It was on a plate larger than either of them had expected. It was indeed a meal for two, or three in their case.

After staring at the food for a while, they both decided to start eating but neither of the two looked at each other. After a while of chewing, both forks had suddenly come across the same noodle, each at the opposite end. Both noticed this fact as they were inching closer and closer. Neither withdrew though as both didn't wanted to miss the opportunity. Taichi saw this and told Daisuke the plan.

--------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here Daisuke?" asked Takeru curiously, with a hint of irritation. Daisuke suddenly appeared before them as their lips almost met. Yolei, Ken, Yamato and Sora saw this and knew Taichi was somewhere close. They scanned the place, looking for Taichi.

"Oh nothing, I was passing by when I suddenly saw you two by the window", said Daisuke innocently. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hi". He waved goodbye and left the restaurant. This left the two dumbfounded. Daisuke had suddenly entered the restaurant, barraged to where they where and ruined a perfectly good chance for an "accidental" kiss all because he wanted to say hi!

"Daisuke really is terrible with timing", said Takeru. He did not consider what his words had meant. But Hikari did and she blushed.

"What do you mean by that?", she asked, still blushing.

"Well, he ruined a…perfectly…" Takeru didn't finish as his mind had caught up with his words.

"A perfectly…?" asked Hikari. She was still blushing but was intent on knowing what Takeru was going to say, even though she already knew what he was going to say.

"Never mind! Let's just finish our dinner so that we can go to our next destination", said Takeru hurriedly. He was blushing furiously as he attempted to swallow the food whole, just to get out of the awkward situation.

After dinner, Takeru paid the bill and both left the restaurant. Unknowingly, they were being followed by two groups. Fortunately though, the two accidentally met. (Well, Ken spotted Taichi and Daisuke and told Sora so they intercepted the two…)

"Taichi Yagami! Daisuke Motomiya! What exactly are you doing here!", shouted Sora from behind them. Takeru and Hikari were already too far away for them to hear the sudden shout of Sora. They were also making the most of the full moon.

After hearing Sora, they suddenly turned and looked at the people behind them. Yolei had an angry expression, similar to Sora. Yamato and Ken shared a similar expression, both sighing at the two.

Without further consideration of their actions, both ran to a dark alley. Sora and the others didn't bother following as it would only complicate matters. They, instead, took the path Takeru and Hikari took a moment ago. This path was familiar to the four as it led to the nearby park.

* * *

Okay, a little explanation on the choice of flowers - probably everyone knows that red roses mean true love.

The reason behind the uncommon burgundy roses (I haven't exactly seen it except for a picture) but according to answers. com, it means beauty so I included it there to signify that Takeru thought Hikari was beautiful (you already knew that anyway)

The red crysanthemums mean "I love" (though I am unsure which love it is referring to) so they're somewhat similar to red roses. It made it unique since most people give a plain bouquet of red roses.

btw. If you noticed, I used the song entitled "Yasashii Ame" (or Gentle Rain) which was an image song sung by Hikari Yagami (Araki kae). In this fic, instead of Araki Kae singing through Hikari, I made it so that Araki Kae sang it directly (meaning Hikari & Araki Kae's voice co-existed). Just to those who were wondering...

Well, that's it for this chapter. So, whether you think it's good or bad or if made some sort of error, please tell me by reviewing! Thanks very much !


	4. Tai & Dai's Intervention part 2

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 4! I don't really have that much to say except thanks to those who read the story! I also appreciate those who reviewed, especially Lord Pata & JyouraKoumi - my two best reviwers! Thx for all da support guys!

Disclaimer: I do no own Digimon... (sigh)

(Oh, btw. - about what Takeru whispered to Patamon in chap 3, it'll be revealed in this chapter! )

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tai & Dai's Intervention (part 2)**

"What's the plan again?", asked Taichi, skeptically looking at Daisuke.

They had arrived at the park before Sora, Ken, Yolei and Yamato as the dark alley they passed through was a shortcut (Neither actually knew this, they were surprised when they got to the end of the alley). They arrived moments later, after Hikari and Takeru had entered the park, holding hands.

"Well, I'm going to hide behind that bush", said Daisuke. He was pointing at the bush near the bench where the two were now sitting. "I'll try to distract the two with the resources I brought".

"So, I'm assuming that the resources you're talking about are those seeds, that boom box, this stuffed… err … raccoon thingy and Veemon", said Taichi.

"Yes. But about Veemon, he only came to guard the supplies. But as a bonus, if Sora and the others bring their digimon, at least we will be able to stall for a while", said Daisuke. Veemon had entered the picture only moments after they entered the park.

"Ah, I see. Though I really have to ask, what's the raccoon for?"

"Well, nothing really. Veemon wanted to bring it so he wouldn't be that lonely waiting for us. It is his favorite stuffed animal", said Daisuke. They looked at Veemon who was now hugging the stuffed raccoon like a cute little kid hugging a teddy bear.

"Okay. You'd better get into position as Sora and the others are already here", said Taichi, pointing to the other group. They were coming in through the main entrance.

"Okay, just watch my back!". Taichi nodded in understanding.

After a few hesitant moves, he got into position. He hid behind the bushes near the bench where the two were seated.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Back to Takeru & Hikari_

"Hey Keru, isn't this the same bench we sat on when you told me that you loved me?", asked Hikari. She was adjusting herself, her head resting on Takeru's shoulder as Takeru's arm wrapped around her by the waist. Takeru smiled at her.

"Yeah, this is the same spot. And Keru? When did you decide to give me a pet name?", asked Takeru cheerfully. He didn't really mind it; he thought it was sweet of her to do so.

"Just now. Why? Do you object?" replied Hikari teasingly.

"Of course not, Kari", said Takeru.

"Kari? Guess we're even", replied Hikari dreamily, content with what she heard and where she was.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Behind the bushes_

"That's a little too close for comfort", said Daisuke to himself. He was secretly wishing to be in Takeru's place, holding Hikari close to him. Though dismayed by the scene, he continued with the original plan.

"Well, here goes…"

Daisuke threw a handful of seeds at the two. After a few moments, he looked at Hikari and Takeru because none had screamed or shouted. Strange enough, it never reached its target. They seemed to have been blown by a strong wind or something. After looking blankly at the two, he blindly reached for the bag of seeds. He was again surprised as it had suddenly disappeared. He crawled around, looking for the bag of seeds. Unfortunately, someone had spotted him as he was searching for the bag.

"Daisuke… what are you doing here?" said someone from behind. He was almost positive that it was Yolei who had said those words. He turned around, only to confirm his suspicion. He was unable to fight back; he was then dragged to a nearby tree where the other three stood watch. Waiting for him was Yamato and Ken, each holding what seemed to be a rope and a handkerchief.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mission complete, Captain Sora!" said Yamato, he also feigned a salute. This made Ken and Yolei giggle.

"Don't do that, Yamato", said Sora, slightly irritated. "Anyway, at least we have one of the two". She looked in the direction of the now struggling Daisuke. He was tied up pretty tight, courtesy of Ken Ichijouji. The handkerchief was covering his mouth, keeping him silent. This was made possible by Yamato Ishida.

"All we have to do now is to find Taichi so we can stop him from interfering", said Sora. The four digi-destined scanned the place but found no trace of Taichi anywhere.

"How can someone with _**hair as large as his**_ hide this efficiently!?" said Sora, agitated.

"I guess we'll have to--" started Ken. He was suddenly cut-off by Yolei.

"There he is! And he's carrying something that looks like a boom box!", exclaimed Yolei. She pointed to Taichi's direction. He was indeed carrying a boom box, the very same one Daisuke had brought earlier.

"Let's move!", commanded Sora. They all followed though Yamato feigned a salute first and said "Yes Ma'am". This earned him a smack on the head from Sora.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Back to Takeru & Hikari_

"Wow, this has been such a great evening", said Hikari contently. She was staring dreamily at the stars and the moon while Takeru gazed at her for the billionth time this night.

"Well, except for that little accident in the restaurant, I'd say this was a perfect evening", replied Takeru. She giggled softly.

"Maybe we should head back, it is getting late after all", said Takeru, concerned that Taichi was worrying already. He didn't want to leave but his responsible side suddenly took over. It was easily cast aside though.

"Maybe later. Right now, all I want to do is to stay like this for a while longer", said Hikari. She cuddled closer to Takeru.

"Yeah, me too", replied Takeru.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Back to Taichi_

Taichi slowly made his way to the same bush Daisuke hid earlier. He didn't see the familiar Daisuke but what he saw was the blonde Yamato.

"Hey Taichi, sorry I have to do this but Captain Sora's orders". Yamato extended his arms, trying to grab Taichi but he was able to quickly escape from Yamato. He ran to a tree, far from the bush where Yamato was and further away from Hikari & Takeru. Yamato wasn't able to catch up or find him as he climbed the tree he ran to. Sighing in defeat, he turned back. Taichi saw this and, after there was enough distance, started to set the plan in motion.

"Okay. So I'll switch this on and distract the two, separating them from each other", said Taichi, recalling what Daisuke had told him.

He readied himself, about to perform the said operation. He was suddenly surprised as a strong shot of air and a barrage of seeds came his way, making him fall off the tree and hit the ground. He yelped in pain as his head was the one that made first contact with the ground. Hikari and Takeru saw this and made their way to Taichi. Sora and the others, as well as Daisuke, saw what happened. They didn't follow the two as it would only complicate matters.

"What are _**you **_doing here!?", asked Hikari, fuming mad. Takeru just stood there quietly as he felt sorry for Taichi. It wasn't about the fall he had experienced but what Hikari would yell at her brother.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was hunting for acorns?", asked Taichi nervously.

"WHAT!?", yelled Hikari. Without considering her actions, she punched the tree that Taichi was above earlier. The two, as well as Sora and the others, were shocked as the tree suddenly fell down. It fell opposite their side but Hikari was too absorbed in her rage to notice the fact that she had knocked down the tree.

"Why can't you just leave me and Takeru alone! I thought you trusted the both of us! I thought you trusted my decision…", Hikari said quietly. She felt hurt that Taichi and no trust in her. But that didn't stop her from the rage she was throwing at Taichi.

"And how could you not trust Takeru!? We all shared the experiences in the Digital World! He was even the one who saved me from Piedmon!"

_"Well, actually, it was MagnaAngemon who saved the both of us from Piedmon"_, thought Takeru. He didn't say it out loud though. Taichi stood up. He sighed and faced the two.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I really didn't mean for anything bad to happen on your date. I was just trying to test Takeru to see if he was really a capable match for you", said Taichi.

_"This is the last time I make Daisuke plan anything!" _thought Taichi angrily. Hikari wasn't that angry anymore though she was still hurt since Taichi didn't trust her enough to make her own decisions.

"You should forgive him, Hikari. He meant well. I mean, if I was in his position then I would've done the same", said Takeru comfortingly. He succeeded as Hikari smiled.

"You would've climbed the tree just to test the guy is was going out with?", asked Hikari. Takeru gave a slight laugh.

"Well, I do have to admit, you were pretty overboard", said Takeru, looking at Taichi.

"Sorry about that. I promise I'll never interfere with your dates ever again for as long as I live!" said Taichi.

"Thanks, Taichi". Hikari hugged her big brother. Taichi hugged her back and smiled.

"I can see that Takeru is the best possible match for you", said Taichi. "Well, unless you count Daisuke", added Taichi jokingly. Hikari giggled and Takeru sighed.

"I can't see it working out…", said Takeru, scratching his head as he frowned slightly.

"And why not?", asked Hikari teasingly. "I think Daisuke's nice and cute", she added, trying to get on Takeru's nerves. Takeru frowned completely. Hikari punched him on the arm jokingly and the three started to laugh. Daisuke heard what Hikari said and he was suddenly empowered by those words. He was able to break free from the rope and the handkerchief and rushed to where the three were talking.

"Oh brother" was all that Sora and the others where able to say. They didn't bother chasing Daisuke as they would fail anyway.

"I'm here Hikari!", shouted Daisuke.

"Did I forget to mention Daisuke?", asked Taichi. He gave a nervous laugh. Takeru sighed at this fact.

"You'll deal with Daisuke as we finish our date. That's your punishment for interrupting us!", said Hikari, still smiling.

"Okay. I'll take care of him" said Taichi after which he sighed. The two left Taichi to deal with Daisuke. "Why am I always so unlucky…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside Yagami's apartment_

"So, I guess this is good night?", asked Takeru uncertainly.

"Not just yet…", replied Hikari, smiling mischievously. Takeru immediately got the idea and smiled as well. He slowly leaned closer, cupping her cheek. Both slowly closed their eyes, their lips drawing near. Takeru's intention for the kiss was to be simple and gentle but Hikari thought otherwise. It became a fiery and passionate one, both giving their all. When they had to breathe, both parted.

"Aw… isn't that sweet, Patamon", said Tailmon, giggling.

"Yeah, they're very cute together", replied Patamon, smiling.

The two turned around and saw the two. Both just smiled.

"How long have you been there?", asked Takeru. They made a smile that Takeru read as a "long-enough-to-see-what-you-two-were-doing" smile.

"I just wanted to ask, was the tree thing a bit too much?", asked Tailmon innocently.

"Ah, I see. So it was you who cut the tree!", replied Takeru.

"Huh? What tree? When?", asked Hikari, confused. She was still oblivious to the fact that the tree she had punched fell down a while ago.

"The one you punched earlier. Didn't you notice it fell down?", asked Takeru.

"It fell down!?", asked Hikari disbelievingly. This made Takeru laugh.

"You didn't notice!?", said Takeru in between laughs. "I can't believe you are that absent-minded!"

"Well, excuse me! I was fuming mad a little while ago, if you hadn't noticed!", said Hikari, pouting. Takeru suddenly stopped laughing. The two digimon just watched the two, like it was a program on TV.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. But I can't believe you didn't notice the tree fall!". This made Hikari pout even more. She turned to the other side. As much as Takeru thought this was cute, he had to make Hikari smile again so he slowly approached her from behind and started tickling her. Unable to stop Takeru, Hikari laughed frantically.

She was able to say "stop" after a while, in between laughs. Takeru stopped, obeying her command.

"Your wish is my command", said Takeru humorously. Hikari punched him jokingly.

"Well, good night. See you tomorrow!", said Hikari brightly.

"Good night and before I forget…". Takeru gave Hikari a peck on the cheek and this made Hikari blush.

"Good Night!" He waved goodbye as he and Patamon departed.

"Good Night!", replied Hikari as she and Tailmon waved back. Both Hikari and Tailmon entered the apartment with Hikari still dreamily gazing at the ceiling, reminiscing the night she and Takeru had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to Takeru_

"Have fun Takeru?", asked Patamon. He already knew the answer though.

"Of course!", exclaimed Takeru. "I've never been happier. Well, except for yesterday". "And by the way, thanks."

"No problem. Luckily I was there or else the seeds would've hit you!" said Patamon.

"Yeah. I suddenly felt a strong burst of air pass me and Hikari. I knew it was you.", said Takeru. "Good thing I told you to go get Tailmon and follow us from behind."

"Well, Tailmon was the one who snatched the bag of seeds from Daisuke. But I'm sorry about Taichi falling down. We were supposed to target the boom box he was holding but we missed". Takeru smiled.

"Hey, it's alright", said Takeru. "At least from this point onwards, Taichi won't bother me and Hikari on our dates."

"Aw… I had so much fun trying to keep Daisuke and Taichi away from the two of you!", said Patamon. Takeru laughed at what Patamon said.

"Why don't you just stay over at Hikari's place with Tailmon when we go on dates?", suggested Takeru. Patamon seemed delighted, ecstatic even.

"Deal!", answered Patamon. Takeru just laughed.

They continued their walk back to Yamato's apartment. He was sure though that Yamato wouldn't be asking that much. He was pretty sure he heard Daisuke and Yolei from behind the bush a while back. He was also sure that he caught a glimpse of the four at the restaurant, talking to the waiter that suggested the spaghetti thing. This didn't bother him though since the evening was perfect. It was simply perfect…

* * *

And that ends chapter 4! So what do u think? Gud? Bad? Tell me by reviewing! And if you have any suggestions, just tell me! I am open to suggestions! (well, mostly I'm having trouble pairing Tai, Sora, Yama & Mimi in the later chapters...) 


	5. A Peek at Hikari's Diary

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 5! This is a short chapter for the reason that it's something like a prologue to the next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading! I also want to thank all those who read and reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (I'll settle for fanfiction, well, for the meantime that is...)

**

* * *

Chapter 5: A peek at Hikari's Diary**

"Hey Hikari! Me and mom are going to the store, are you coming?", asked Taichi. It was another one of those shopping Sundays where Taichi, Hikari and their mother went to the store to buy food and other necessities. Hikari was normally the one asking Taichi if he would like to come but this time, it seems that the tables have been turned.

"I have to do something, you go on", replied Hikari.

"Okay dear, we'll be back in a little while", said Mrs. Yagami. Taichi, Agumon and their mother left the house, leaving Hikari and Tailmon alone.

"Okay, so what's so important that you didn't go with Taichi, Agumon and your mom?", asked Tailmon.

Hikari didn't answer Tailmon's question and this made her curious. She silently went closer to Hikari. She saw her seated on the chair near her study table, writing something on her diary. She didn't bother alerting Hikari of her presence. She just stood there, reading what Hikari wrote.

-----------------------------------------------

_February 13:_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has almost been a month since Keru and I became a couple. I've been so happy since then. The moment Keru and I finally confessed our feelings; I felt the heavy burden was finally lifted. All the pain I felt trying to hide my feelings from him and fearing he didn't feel the same had disappeared. Everything was smooth once again between us; there were no more secrets, no more lies and no more awkward moments._

_After that day, we also had our very first date. We had dinner at a very exquisite restaurant. After that, we headed to the park to enjoy each other's company. I really enjoyed that night, even though Taichi and Daisuke were following us. I guess it really can't be helped. Taichi is very protective of me. But after that, Taichi and Daisuke promised never to bother us again when we went on a date._

_Our date, from that point on, was great. A week after our first date, we went to see a movie. So okay, we weren't actually attentive during the movie. Mostly we kissed and gazed at each other but that was fine with the both of us. We proceeded to the park after that, doing the same thing. I really can't help myself but stare at Keru's cute smiles and handsome face. When I look into his deep blue eyes, I can feel so many indescribable feelings. When he holds me near, it seems as if we were the only two around. Every silent moment between us gives more meaning than when we speak…_

_On another note, we have had only two dates since then .Our teachers have been bombarding us with homework these few weeks. I'm assuming they're giving us this since they won't have another chance next year. Summer is already near and we will be moving up another level soon so they're taking advantage of it. At least tomorrow will be a great day. I'm going to spend the day with my dear sweet Keru._

_Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, by the way. I'm really excited since tomorrow is the very first Valentine's we will experience together, as a couple. I'm also really curious to know what Keru has planned for tomorrow. He won't tell me though. He just told me to wait for him after class tomorrow. I really can't wait but I guess I have no other options at the moment._

_That's all for now…_

_Hikari Yagami _♥

-----------------------------------------------

Hikari closed the pink diary she was writing on. Tailmon noticed something engraved on the pink diary. It said "I love you with all my Heart and Soul" which was written in cursive, shimmering beautifully in the light. It also had a cute picture of Takeru and Hikari on the cover.

_"So this must be the present Takeru gave Hikari a week ago…"_ thought Tailmon.

"So that's the reason why you wanted to stay behind", said Tailmon suddenly. Hikari was startled by the digimon behind her.

"You scarred me!", said Hikari. She had a hand on her chest, trying to regulate her heart beat.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you", said Tailmon, bowing her head in apology.

"Don't worry, it's alright", replied Hikari.

"So… tomorrow's Valentine's Day, right?", asked Tailmon with a slight grin on her face.

"Yeah, it is. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, what do you plan on giving Takeru?"

"It's a secret. I can't tell you!", exclaimed Hikari cheerfully.

"Aw, c'mon. I promise not tell anyone!", said Tailmon. Hikari giggled at her digimon.

"Yeah right. Like the time you told me you wouldn't tell anyone that I say Keru's name when I sleep."

Tailmon face became a shade of pink. She did promise that she wouldn't tell anyone but she got carried away with Patamon.

"It's not like it's a big deal or anything. Takeru does it as well…", said Tailmon quietly. Hikari giggled.

"As much as that is true…", she started. "I still can't tell you"

"Aw… please?", asked Tailmon. She put on the cute puppy dog eyes act (a/n: wait, she's a cat! Oh well…). She knew Hikari couldn't resist her when she did that. But this time, she was wrong.

"Sorry, not working! I won't tell you.", said Hikari. She was smiling slightly. Tailmon dropped the act and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I won't ask anymore…", said Tailmon gloomily.

"Why do you wanna know? Planning on giving Patamon something?", she asked, checking if her suspicions were correct. She gave a triumphant smile when she saw Tailmon turn a pale shade of pink.

"I knew it!", exclaimed Hikari. Tailmon tried to keep her composure but it wasn't working so she finally decided to ask since it was pointless hiding it.

"Well, any suggestions? I couldn't think of anything to give to Patamon - you know - as friends". Hikari gave her a "yeah-right-like-I'm-gonna-believe-you" look. Tailmon frowned at Hikari upon seeing her expression.

"I'm serious! I don't like Patamon the same way you like you Takeru...", said Tailmon.

"Whatever you say", said Hikari sarcastically. This earned her a frown from Tailmon.

"Anyway, why not make chocolates to give to Patamon?", suggested Hikari.

"I can't really cook, or bake or whatever you do to make chocolates!", exclaimed Tailmon. She then sighed. "Can't we just buy some?" Hikari was now the one frowning at Tailmon.

"It's better if they were homemade since it shows how much you truly love him or her! Well, in this case him.", said Hikari in a matter-of-fact tone. "But don't worry, I'll help you! Making chocolates is easy, after you learn that is. But you could've told me earlier so we could have gone with mom and the others to get what we need…"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! And I said I didn't like Patamon in that way!". Hikari wasn't able to respond as Tailmon suddenly grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door.

"Wait! I'll leave a note for Taichi and Mom to read so they won't worry when they get back". Tailmon nodded and patiently waited for Hikari near the door.

"Dear Mom and Taichi, went to the store to buy something. Be back in a while - Hikari". She read her note out loud, making sure it was correct. She then left the note on the table in the living room. She went to the door and, after putting her shoes on, ran after Tailmon.

_"Wow, she's really eager" _though Hikari. She ran at top speed, trying to catch up to her digimon.

"Wait up!", she yelled, trying to get Tailmon to slow down. Tailmon heard her and she stopped, waiting for her to catch up.

_"Tomorrow should be interesting…"_ thought Hikari. She caught up and started walking with Tailmon to the store. _"Yeah, it should be very interesting…"_

* * *

Okay, this ends chapter 5! Was it good? Bad? Please tell me by reviewing! Thanks! And about the pairings - Takari (& another one) - though the seond pairing won't have anything to do with the 01 digidestined characters (that should give you a hint - (smiles) ) 


	6. A Sweet Valentine's Memory

Hi everyone! Chapter 6 is up! There isn't much I'd like to say at this point - so enjoy the fic! But before that, I'd like to thank everyone who read my fic! Most especially those who read & reviewed! Anyway, on with the fic!

Summary: A Date on Valentine's Day! Takeru & Hikari go through the most romantic day of the year! (with a few arguments here and there...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (So much for dreams...)

**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Sweet Valentine's Memory**

"Ms. Yagami, please pay attention", said Mr. Tsukishiro. Hikari suddenly woke up from her dreamlike state. The class shifted their gaze in her direction.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Tsukishiro", said Hikari, apologizing profusely as she stood up. She had, once again, shifted to her daydream mode. Mr. Tsukishiro, being the kind and understanding teacher he was, smiled at her.

"It's alright Ms. Yagami. But please try to pay attention. Your finals are coming up and, as I have explained earlier, the topic we are now discussing will be included in the test and will take a large percentage of it. Anyway, please be seated"

Hikari sat back down, embarrassed at what she had done. It was already the last period for the day but she couldn't concentrate on the subject at hand. Her mind was focused purely on the time she and Takeru would spend together after school. The class shifted their gaze back to their teacher.

"You were lucky it was Mr. Tsukishiro who caught you", whispered Takeru to Hikari. He was seated just beside her, near the window at the rightmost side. Convenient enough, they were also at the very back of the class.

"Yeah, if it was Ms. Sumiregawa or Mr. Iwasaki, I would probably be dead right about now", whispered Hikari.

"Mr. Takaishi, please come forward to answer this problem", said Mr. Tsukishiro, cutting short their conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(After Class)_

"Finally!", exclaimed Hikari. She hurriedly packed her books and notebooks into her bag. Takeru, though as excited as her, neatly placed the books inside his bag. They started to leave the classroom, proceeding to the school gates.

"You never told me where we were going", said Hikari. Takeru just smiled.

"Be patient. Like I said earlier, your surprise starts a little later in the evening. We'll have dinner first", said Takeru in a tone that sounded like he was talking to a four year old. Hikari suddenly frowned. She noticed the manner Takeru talked to her.

"I am not a kid!", said Hikari, slightly angry. A laugh suddenly escaped from Takeru's mouth. This made Hikari pout, though in a cute way. She was still angry though.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, you were acting like an excited little kid!", said Takeru, still finding Hikari's immaturity funny. Hikari pretended she didn't hear that and continued to pout. She then turned her head opposite Takeru's direction. Takeru gave a defeated sigh. Hikari noticed this and smiled slightly. She didn't face Takeru though. They continued walking for a while until …

"Got'cha", said Takeru. He had intentionally stood in front of Hikari and this made Hikari bump into him. Takeru trapped (hugged is more like it) her so she wouldn't be able to move.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean it. You were acting like a kid and all…", said Takeru regretfully, not meeting Hikari's eyes. He was suddenly surprised when he turned to look at her face. He was greeted by Hikari's lips. It wasn't a long kiss, just a gentle one though both enjoyed it just the same.

"Got'cha", she said softly, still smiling. Takeru felt stupefied for a few moments. Hikari could've escaped easily but she decided not to. She hugged him back. Takeru, after his mind had caught up with everything, smiled and hugged her tighter.

"You know I could never stay mad at you", said Hikari. Both loosened their hold and continued walking, holding hands.

"Where are we going first?", asked Hikari.

"How about we just take a walk around the park? It's still too early to have dinner and I can't bring you to the "other" place yet", said Takeru.

"Sure", said Hikari, without asking where the "other" place was. They headed to the park, holding hands but still silent. Upon reaching the park, they saw a lot of couples enjoying their Valentine's Day. Some were sitting on benches, laughing and talking. Others were seated on the ground, enjoying their time. The rest were just walking, circling the park.

"So, what do we do know?", asked Hikari, breaking the silence. Takeru scratched his head. He had not expected that a lot of couples would be in the park at this moment.

"How about walking around the park?", suggested Takeru.

"Sounds good to me", replied Hikari. They started walking, observing the serenity of the place. Though there were a lot of people, it seemed peaceful to the two of them. They started talking, not minding the other people passing by. As they were walking, Takeru suddenly noticed something familiar.

"Talking about memories…", started Takeru. Hikari suddenly interrupted him.

"We weren't talking about memories!"

"Since you brought it up…" started Takeru though Hikari interrupted him once again.

"_**You **_brought it up!". Takeru just sighed.

"Fine, since _**I**_ brought it up, isn't that the same flower garden we went to see a month ago?", he said, pointing to the flower garden. Hikari smiled.

"Yeah, it is. How about we take a picture of us in the garden?", asked Hikari.

"Wouldn't hurt, I guess. But how we'll _**we**_ take a picture of _**us**_?"

"Easy, see Yolei and Ken over there…", replied Hikari. She then froze. Wait, what were Yolei and Ken doing in the park…holding hands and laughing…on Valentine's Day!?

"Guess there's a new couple", said Takeru. He gave Hikari a mischievous smile. Hikari gave him a questioning look before she got the message. She then smiled mischievously as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys!", shouted Hikari and Takeru to Yolei and Ken as they approached them.

"Hi!", replied Yolei. Ken just smiled and waved to the two.

"Funny seeing you here...", said Takeru, grinning.

"Err… Ken and I were just… umm…", started Yolei. She couldn't really explain what they were doing there.

"It was just coincidence. I happen to pass by and I saw Yolei so we decided to take a walk and just talk", said Ken in a matter-of-fact tone. Both Takeru and Hikari just smiled.

"Oh, I see. So it was coincidence that you two are holding hands?", asked Hikari. Both, just noticing the fact that they were holding hands, blushed and let go of the other's hand.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone", said Takeru, assuring the two.

"Tell anyone what?", asked Yolei innocently. Both Hikari and Takeru sighed.

"Do you really expect us to believe that there isn't anything going on between you two?", asked Hikari.

"We're just friends! We aren't a couple!", said Yolei defensively.

"Yeah, it's like you guys were - just friends", said Ken. This was a bad choice of words seeing Hikari and Takeru did end up together.

"Just friends, huh? Like we were?", said Takeru sarcastically.

"So you will end up together!", exclaimed Hikari happily. Both Ken and Yolei blushed.

"This is different! We're just friends and nothing more!", said Ken and Yolei in unison.

"We'll see…", said Takeru. Hikari nodded in agreement.

"So, what are you really doing here?", asked Takeru.

"What I told you earlier, we happened to coincidentally meet in the park and decided to walk around and just talk", said Ken, his voice constant. The two _**assumed**_ he was telling the truth.

"Oh, I see. So what do you plan on doing afterwards?", asked Takeru.

"Well, Me, Yolei, Iori and Daisuke plan to have dinner later", replied Ken. "Seeing we don't have dates and all...", he added teasingly. Both blushed slightly.

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep you from doing whatever you're supposed to be doing", said Yolei. They gave their goodbyes and departed.

"You know what, Keru…", started Hikari.

"What Kari?"

"We forgot to ask them to take a picture of us by the garden…", said Hikari, with a tinge of depression in her voice.

"A task for another day. Anyway, we'd better be going.", said Takeru. Hikari gave him a questioning look. Takeru sighed at his girlfriend's forgetfulness.

"To eat, remember?"

"Oh! I forgot! Well, let's go!" They both started walking out the park. They stopped at a quaint coffee shop. It was the same coffee shop Daisuke and Taichi had once gone in before; it was the Twin Bells coffee shop.

"Wait, we're eating at a coffee shop?" asked Hikari skeptically. Takeru nodded.

"Don't coffee shops normally serve light snacks?", asked Hikari further. Takeru nodded.

"And isn't Twin Bells one of those coffee shops that serve light snacks?", asked Hikari once again. Takeru nodded once again, slightly getting on Hikari's nerves.

"Then why are we eating dinner here?" she asked, trying to stay the least bit calm.

"You'll see…", he replied with a smirk. They entered the coffee shop and sat down at the table near one of the shop windows. There were a lot of people but fortunately, the maximum capacity had not been reached.

"Okay, so tell me, why are we eating dinner here again?", asked Hikari. Takeru just gave her a sweet smile. She was becoming impatient with Takeru's passive responses but the smile Takeru gave her made her a little more patient. The waitress came and took their orders. Hikari ordered a slice of blueberry cheesecake, similar to Takeru's order.

"Okay, so do you mind telling me now why we are eating dinner here?", asked Hikari once again.

"Actually, we aren't going to eat dinner here. This is, more or less, an appetizer", replied Takeru.

"Oh, I see… But why did you tell me that this was where we were going to eat dinner?", asked Hikari.

"If I remember correctly, I said we were having dinner but never said when or where…", reminded Takeru. Hikari suddenly thought for awhile. Takeru did say they were going to have dinner but he didn't say when or where.

"Okay, so where then?", she asked, validating her thoughts with Takeru's words.

"I really can't tell you yet…", replied Takeru. Hikari suddenly got curious. Takeru has been acting very secretive and mysterious for the whole day.

_"Wonder what's up…" _she thought. _"Maybe the classic puppy dog eyes will work…"_

"Please Keru…", she said sweetly, giving Takeru the puppy dog eyes. Takeru found it a bit hard to resist this but he was able to.

"Sorry Kari, I can't. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise", replied Takeru. Hikari stopped the act and sighed. Takeru's defense had become impeccably powerful and even her most potent attack was no match for his defense.

After all attempts of breaking the mighty defense that is Takeru, she finally gave in and they started talking about anything that came into mind. They stopped when their orders came in.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I really have to ask. You don't normally eat blueberries and you would prefer to starve than eat a cheesecake, so what's the deal?", asked Takeru. He was eyeing Hikari with suspicion.

"The blueberries part, you were right but you went overboard with the starving or cheesecake thing", she replied, after swallowing the piece of cheesecake in her mouth.

"Fine, so what's the deal?", asked Takeru. Hikari gave him a smile.

"I decided to try the blueberry cheesecake, anything wrong with that?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. Takeru was still eyeing her with suspicion. After a few seconds of silence, he finally gave in.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that…"

"There you go! Now let's finish up so we can go", said Hikari, slightly agitated. Takeru sighed at Hikari's…eagerness.

"Nothing you do will ever make me tell you what the surprise is until it's time. And nothing you can do will speed this up. It would've been better if you ordered a whole cake since we'll be here for awhile", said Takeru. He was glad that Hikari was really eager to find out what the surprise was but it was kind of annoying as well.

Hikari just sighed. She knew she was fighting a losing war. All she could do was to let things unfold as Takeru plans it to unfold.

"Fine. But just in case you were wondering, I ordered the cheesecake for a change of pace, not because I was rushing things", she said with a smile.

_"Guess I was wrong…"_ thought Takeru. They continued eating, slowly finishing the ordered food. After a while of eating and talking, Takeru checked his watch. It said 8:30.

"Well, let's go!", said Takeru.

"Where exactly?", she asked as she stood up. She was hoping that Takeru would tell her where.

"The park.", he simply replied. This left Hikari dumbfounded.

_"The park!? We already went there but nothing was special about it. Well, maybe except for Yolei and Ken…" _thought Hikari.

Takeru paid the food they ordered and took Hikari's hand. The two went out of the coffee shop and started walking towards the park. Once they were at the entrance, Hikari was amazed. The scenery had totally changed. There were tables everywhere. Candles on the table were lit and a buffet table with a handful of waiters and waitresses could be seen.

"This is the surprise!?", she asked, still in awe.

"Well, a part of it. I was actually surprised that you didn't notice. There was a sign just outside the park saying there'd be a special treat for couples on Valentine's Day.", replied Takeru.

Hikari just scratched her head. Takeru sighed in disbelief.

"Your absent-mindedness ceases to amaze me", said Takeru. Hikari sighed as well.

"Yeah, me too…", she added.

"Well, at least I'm thankful for that. If you had noticed then the surprise would've been ruined. I was hoping you wouldn't notice. I guess I got my wish", said Takeru.

They went to the registration stand. The woman by the stand asked Takeru for their ticket. He presented it to her and she gave them the table number they were assigned to. They proceeded to the table where they were greeted by a waiter. He asked them for their drinks. After they told him their drink orders, he pointed to the buffet table and explained to them that they could get their food there. He left the two, who were seated opposite each other.

"Wow, I never expected this!", said Hikari, awe struck.

"That's what you said on our first date", he said, smiling sweetly. Hikari grinned at him.

"Yeah, and that's the same smile you gave me on our first date", she replied. Both laughed at the coincidences. The waiter then returned and placed the drinks on their table. After a few minutes of just talking, they decided to go to the buffet table.

When they got there, they were astonished to see the different dishes served. From the simple spaghetti (which brought back fond memories…) to the delicious roasted pig, it was a sight to behold. The different dishes each had its own exotic and enticing aroma. The scent filled the air, exciting the taste buds of those who got a whiff of the food.

"Should I get two plates or will I have to ask for a food cart?", asked Takeru teasingly. Hikari playfully punched him.

"Very funny", replied Hikari sarcastically.

Both got their plates, filled the plates with food and started to move back to their table. Once they were seated, they noticed numerous couples were already seated near the vicinity. They also noticed, though it was quite far, Patamon and Tailmon. The two were seated atop a tree. Enjoying what looked like to be chocolates. Hikari giggled at the sight as Takeru smiled.

"Well, at least he went through…", said Takeru before grabbing the spoon and fork to eat the food on his plate.

"Went through with what?", asked Hikari. She was looking at Takeru quizzically.

"Well…", started Takeru, clearing his throat. "He asked me what I planned for you on Valentine's Day so I told him I was bringing you to the park for the…", Takeru trailed off, almost ruining the surprise.

"For the what!?", asked Hikari. She was becoming more and more curious with each passing moment.

"Anyway, I told Patamon I was bringing you here", said Takeru, ignoring Hikari's looks of curiosity.

"And then?", she asked. She was sure Takeru wouldn't tell her what else was up anyway so she decided to inquire more about Patamon.

"I…_**asked**_ him why. He told me that he wanted to surprise Tailmon so there they are", said Takeru, ending his story.

"Oh. I see", said Hikari, grinning. "Guess they had the same idea…"

"Huh? What idea?", asked Takeru.

"Tailmon wanted to give something to Patamon so she asked me what I was giving you. I didn't tell her though.", she said. Takeru raised an eyebrow.

"Giving me? You were planning on giving me something?", asked Takeru. He had become as curious as Hikari was a while ago.

"Of course! But I'll tell you what it is later. Anyway, I told her to give Patamon chocolates and so she did".

After Hikari's story, both of them started to eat the food on their plates. Takeru finished first, as Hikari was still eating the remaining tempura on her plate. Hikari noticed that Takeru was looking at his watch every so often and this aroused her curiosity.

"What's up? Late for an appointment", she asked jokingly. Takeru smiled as he, once again, looked at his watch.

"Great! Let's go!", he exclaimed, leaving Hikari dumbfounded.

"Where?", she asked. Instead of giving Hikari an answer, he took her hand and pulled her to a certain spot in the park. There were rugs laid out and a lot of people had started to gather, sitting on the rugs. Takeru took Hikari to a spot not far back but not too close in front.

"What are we-", started Hikari. Takeru put a finger on her lips and shook his head.

"Just watch", he said silently. No sooner had he said that, fireworks were seen shooting into the night sky. Vivid colors of red, blue and yellow flashed in the night sky. Hikari was awestruck by this and suddenly gave Takeru a hug and a sweet kiss on the lips.

"This is amazing Keru…", she said, staring into the night sky.

"Like I said, only the best for you Kari", replied Takeru.

Hikari rested her head upon Takeru's shoulder and his arm encircled Hikari by the waist.

"I love you, Keru…", she said, cuddling closer to him.

"I love you too, Kari", said Takeru, giving Hikari a kiss on the forehead. It was a night both of them would remember…

* * *

Okay! This ends chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed reading that! I decided to end it here since it seemed appropriate so you'll have to guess what Hikari was planning on giving Takeru! (There's a barely noticable hint on this and the previous chapter)

I couldn't think of a way for Hikari to give Takeru the gift so I left it there...

So that's it (for this chapter anyway)! Please Read & Review!!


	7. Horrors Unleashed part 1

Hi everyone! Chapter 7 is up! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I especially want to thank Lord Pata for the continuous support! This chapter, not to give much away, involves a little trial for the two... Read the fic to know what I'm talking about! Enjoy! And also, this is where my OC makes a debut (having only a few sentences in this chapter but will be revealed in the next)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (if I did, I'd know why they didn't make Takeru and Hikari a couple! And force them into making them a couple!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Horrors Unleashed (part 1)**

"Chosen of the Light, Awake", said a mysterious female voice. Hikari, hearing this, suddenly woke up. She found herself amidst the darkness. It was completely dark; no light had entered this place.

"W-Who are you?" asked Hikari, her voice trembling. There was no response. She tried once again.

"Who are you?" she asked again, her voice still trembling. Suddenly, she heard the crashing of the waves. Hikari turned to her right.

"Oh no…", she whispered to herself. Her whole body was shaking from fear. "Not again… Not this again…"

She ran away from the ocean she had just seen as tears started falling from her eyes. She ran away, she didn't care where but she ran. She hated this feeling she always got when it was near. She wanted to shout but could not find her voice. All that was there was the ocean, the Dark Ocean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikari! Wake up!" shouted Tailmon as she shook Hikari violently.

Hikari was screaming in her sleep and sweating feverishly. Tailmon, after she heard her, started to wake Hikari up. The door suddenly opened after a few seconds, revealing Taichi. He quickly made his way to Hikari and started waking her up as well. It took them a while but they managed to do it.

After Hikari woke up, she panted heavily. It was as if she was running a great distance.

"Hikari, what happened!? What's wrong?" asked Taichi with utmost concern. Tailmon was there too, giving Hikari the same concerned look Taichi was giving her.

"I-I'm fine", she said in between gasps of air. Taichi gave her a disbelieving look.

"C'mon Hikari, you were screaming a while ago and now you're panting and sweating like crazy. You can't expect me to believe that everything's fine", replied Taichi.

"Yeah Hikari, you were practically screaming your head off. Something must be wrong."

"Don't' worry, I'm fine. I guess I had a bad dream", she replied weakly.

"A bad dream!? You must be kidding! People who have bad dreams don't start screaming in their sleep like you just did. They'd be panting, more or less, but they wouldn't be sweating as much!" said Taichi, slightly aggravated.

"Please Taichi, believe me, it's was just a bad dream. I'm alright now", she said, smiling weakly.

Taichi sighed as he calmed down. He figured Hikari wouldn't tell him what was going on. He looked at the clock Hikari had on her table, it said 5:00.

"Fine. I'll get breakfast started. You better take a bath and change", said Taichi. He was still very concerned but after years of knowing Hikari, he knew it would be best if he let Takeru find out what it was.

_"Hope he's awake already…" _thought Taichi as he grabbed the phone and dialed Yamato's number (a/n: If you don't remember: In this fic, Takeru stays with Yamato for a while.).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hikari, Takeru's here!" shouted Taichi from across the hall. Hikari, upon hearing this, drank the remaining juice in her glass and took the piece of toast on her plate. She got her bag from the living room and went towards Takeru.

"And remember, don't tell her it was me", whispered Taichi. Takeru nodded at Taichi.

"Tell who it was you?" asked Hikari from behind after finishing the last piece of toast. Taichi jumped in surprise.

"Nothing really! You better get going; you don't want to be late!" said Taichi, pushing the two out the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Hikari.

"Something about Sora…" lied Takeru. He hoped Hikari would buy it.

"Sora?" she asked skeptically. "What about her?"

"Err…Umm…Hey, I was meaning to ask…I didn't see your mom or dad earlier. Where are they?" he suddenly asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, that. Well, they went to Hawaii for a while. They almost didn't go but Taichi assured them that he'd take care of the house and me. What about your parents? When will they be back?" she asked.

"My mom and dad aren't coming back for awhile. They called Yamato last night and said they'd be back after summer with a surprise for us", replied Takeru happily. "Yamato said that he practically heard wedding bells ringing in the other line". Both Hikari and Takeru laughed.

"I'm really happy that they're finally getting back together"

"Yeah, You'll be a happy family again, Keru", replied Hikari cheerfully.

"But before that…" she started. Takeru raised an eyebrow.

"What did Taichi ask about Sora!?" she asked excitedly.

"Let's go! We're going to be late for school!" said Takeru as he ran at top speed, leaving Hikari standing, dumbfounded for a few seconds. She then ran and shouted "Come back here, Takaishi!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class ran smoothly that day. Besides the usual sermons about the final exams, everything was pretty good. They were given tremendous amounts of work for the day but that didn't concern Takeru like it did with the others. He was also aware of the upcoming exams but his concerns still lie elsewhere.

"Kari!" shouted Takeru. He was running to Hikari from across the hall of their school. The day had ended and everyone was leaving. Hikari was absentmindedly walking to the gates. She had regained her presence of mind when Takeru called her. She turned her head and waited for her boyfriend.

"Walk you home?" he asked with a smile. Hikari returned the smile but it was forced. They started walking, passing through the gates. They continued further but they didn't take the route towards the Yagami apartment. Takeru led her to the park and she followed without asking why.

"Listen, I know you aren't telling me something", he said as they sat down near the park bench. "I've noticed that you were extremely passive after we got to school. No yelling, screaming or laughing since earlier this morning. You barely even smiled! So, do I have to ask or will you tell me?" Hikari sighed. She wasn't really planning on telling Takeru so not to worry him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just worried about the upcoming exams - they are in a week's time. Anyway, I'll go home by myself today. I'll see you tomorrow Keru", she replied, giving Takeru a smile. She stood up but. before she started walking, Takeru quickly grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Kari but I can't leave until I know what's happened", replied Takeru, his smile gone and had a face full of worries and concerns.

"Please Kari… You know you can tell me absolutely anything… I'm just really worried about you…" Hikari sighed. She sat back down and started telling him everything. From the nightmares every night to the mysterious voice she hears along with the dark ocean.

"How long has it been since you've had these nightmares?", asked Takeru weakly.

"It has been 2 weeks. I-I don't what to do…I-I'm really scarred", she replied, tears starting to form on her face. Takeru didn't know what to do except to try to comfort her for the meantime.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. We'll get through this together, don't worry", whispered Takeru as he gently rubbed Hikari's back. The tears had momentarily stopped though sobs tried to escape her lips. Takeru lent her his handkerchief.

"C'mon. I'll take you home. I'll talk to Taichi and see if we can contact Koushirou", said Takeru. They walked to the Yagami apartment. During the walk, there was complete silence but Takeru did glance at Hikari every few seconds. Hikari, on the other hand, just took hold of Takeru's arm. She held Takeru's arm gently but he knew that she was afraid.

--------------------------------------

"Taichi, you'd better try to contact Koushirou. The Dark Ocean is back again", said Takeru grimly.

"The Dark Ocean again!? Hasn't it troubled my sister enough!?" exclaimed Taichi. Takeru told him to calm down. He sat back down and started rubbing his temples. Taichi then sighed.

"I'll try to contact Koushirou. I just hope he answers this time", said Taichi. Takeru nodded. Taichi proceeded to the phone to dial Koushirou's number. Takeru made his way to Hikari's room. He knocked on the door.

"It's open", said Hikari.

"Hey Hikari…" he said as he opened the door. He entered the room and sat down beside Hikari. She was seated on her bed with Tailmon.

"How're you holding?" he asked. Hikari gave him a genuine smile. Tailmon decided to leave, seeing the two were going to have a moment.

"Pretty good. As long as I don't sleep I'll be fine", she replied. Takeru gave her another one of his sweet smiles. He then hugged Hikari and kissed her on the forehead.

"Whatever happens, I want you to remember I'll always be here for you", he whispered. Hikari smiled and returned the hug.

"I know that… I know you'll never leave me", she whispered. They let go and Takeru stood up.

"I'll go check on Taichi. I'll be back a little later", said Takeru, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, don't take too long", she replied, returning to her cheerful self.

----------------------------------------------------------

"When will he be back?" asked Taichi.

"Ah, I see. Thank you very much". He hung up and sighed deeply.

"Koushirou just went to the U.S. It seems that he's working on some top secret project. He won't be back for another week", said Taichi grimly. Takeru sighed.

"What do we do now? We can't just leave her like this!" exclaimed Takeru.

"Calm down, Takeru. All we can do is let her rest. Though I doubt that'll be possible…" said Taichi gloomily as he sighed heavily.

"Takeru, why don't you stay here for the night? If it's alright with you, that is. Since it's a Friday and it might help Hikari if you were here…"

"Sure, I'll just call Yamato and tell him"

"You can sleep in the couch. I'll get the extra blanket and pillows", said Taichi and with that he went to get the blankets and pillows. Takeru dialed Yamato's number and told him that he'd be sleeping at the Yagami's. After the call, Taichi returned with the blanket and pillows.

"Here", he said as he laid the blanket and the pillows. "So, did Yamato agree?"

"Yeah, he said it was alright". Taichi nodded. He went to the kitchen afterwards.

"I'll start dinner. Hope you don't mind instant noodles", said Taichi cheerfully.

"Don't worry, I practically grew up eating the stuff. With Yamato's cooking and all", replied Takeru. Both Taichi and Takeru laughed. He went to Hikari's bedroom once again and knocked on the door. She let him in and they started talking.

"I'll be staying here for the night, if you don't mind", said Takeru. Hikari smiled.

"What if I _**do**_ mind?", asked Hikari teasingly.

"Then I'll have to do this…" He started tickling Hikari and she fell on the floor laughing, as did he. After a few moments, Takeru stopped tickling Hikari.

"I'm really glad you're staying here for the night", said Hikari.

"Why is that?" asked Takeru, still smiling.

"Because I know my knight in shining armor is here to protect me", she said confidently. Takeru blushed slightly and gave her a smile. Just then, Tailmon entered the room.

"Shining armor? Like the one Magnamon wears?" she asked innocently, taking a seat on the bed. Hikari imagined Takeru wearing the gold armor Magnamon wears and she started laughing. Takeru frowned slightly.

"Hey, it's not that ridiculous looking…", he said defensively. Hikari still laughed.

"You sure you're imaging Magnamon and notMagna_**Angemon**_?" she managed to say in between giggles.

"Yeah but I do prefer the armor MagnaAngemon wears…", he said. Both Hikari and Tailmon nodded in agreement. Taichi suddenly entered the room.

"Hey, dinner's ready", he said to the two. They stood up from the floor and made their way to the table.

"Can't you cook a proper dinner for once?" asked Hikari, seeing the instant noodles on the table. Taichi sighed.

"Aw…C'mon, why can't you be like Takeru? He doesn't mind eating instant noodles", said Taichi. He looked at Takeru who was already eating the noodles, like he was. Hikari sighed in defeat.

"I blame you for my weak constitution", she said jokingly. Takeru laughed slightly while Taichi took it as an insult.

"Noodles are brimming with carbohydrates, vitamins and minerals that are good for the body", replied Taichi in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, and so do the chips you eat", replied Hikari sarcastically. Nevertheless, she ate the noodles and, after cleaning up, went into the living room along with Takeru and Taichi.

"Anything good to watch?" asked Takeru as Taichi was channel surfing.

"Not yet…"

"Hey guys, I'm going to go to sleep", said Hikari, standing up from the couch as she yawned. Both nodded.

"G'night Hikari", said Taichi and Takeru.

"Good night, guys", she replied cheerfully. Hikari gave Takeru a goodnight kiss and proceeded to her room.

"Hey where's my good night kiss?" asked Taichi teasingly. Hikari stuck her tongue out. She entered her room and closed the door. After checking every channel thrice, Taichi turned off the TV in defeat.

"I'll go to sleep as well. It is getting late", said Taichi, looking at the wall clock.

"Getting late? It's only 8:30 pm", said Takeru. Taichi scratched his head.

"Well, when there's nothing good to watch then it really is getting late", he said. "Plus, I don't want Agumon taking the whole bed again". Takeru giggled at the latter remark.

"Okay, g'night Taichi", said Takeru.

"G'night", replied Taichi.

After Taichi entered his room and closed the door, he sat down on the couch and started to think. Unfortunately, he started to feel sleepy. Thinking even if the show was terrible, it would be enough to keep him awake. He turned on the TV but, to his dismay, it showed a documentary about the desert. In a matter of seconds, his eyes gave way and he was asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awake, Chosen of the Light. The task is at hand and your foe waits", said the mysterious voice in a monotonous way. Hikari woke up and saw that she was back in the dark ocean by the shoreline, this time with Tailmon. She was still sleeping so Hikari woke her up.

"Tailmon, wake up!" she said as she shook Tailmon. She woke up.

"What's the problem?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"You're here with me in the dark ocean", she said softly. Tailmon looked around; it was indeed the dark ocean.

"Welcome, chosen of the light! I will be executioner for the night", said a voice menacingly, different from the one she heard previously. A figure suddenly emerged from the darkness. Without hesitation, the figure attacked Hikari. Tailmon blocked the attack, injuring herself in the process.

"Piedmon! But how is this possible!? You were defeated by MagnaAngemon!", she exclaimed as she went to Tailmon's aid. She was trying her best to wake Tailmon and make her conscious again.

"My dear child, you can not expect the forces of darkness to just watch.", replied Piedmon.

"And my master simply hates waiting…" He then shouted "Final Spell" and a sonic blast shot forth, heading for Tailmon and Hikari.

"Goodbye child. It was nice meeting you again!" exclaimed Piedmon. A barrier suddenly formed around Hikari and Tailmon and the attack dissipated.

"Chosen of the light… Summon Angewomon to aid you in battle! Focus your energy!" demanded the mysterious voice. Hikari, not knowing what to do, followed her. She closed her eyes and held her hands to her chest. She suddenly began to glow and the light from her healed Tailmon. This also allowed Tailmon to digivolve to Angewomon.

"Tailmon digivolves… to Angewomon!" A female angel digimon suddenly appeared.

"Angewomon!" exclaimed Hikari.

"Hikari, I'll take care of this", said Angewomon.

"Aren't you being a little too confident?" said Piedmon mockingly. He shouted "Final Spell" once again and another sonic wave shot forth. Angewomon countered this with her "Heaven's Charm" attack. Both met midway and caused an explosion. After the blinding light subsided, Piedmon drew his sword from its sheath.

"I will have to deal with this hand to hand!" exclaimed Piedmon. Angewomon charged her "Holy Arrow" attack. She shot it straight at Piedmon. She was surprised to see that he slashed it, destroying the arrow. Piedmon charged at her, consecutively slashing her as she evaded swiftly. She motioned Hikari to run, thus taking her eyes off Piedmon and greatly endangering her. She was slashed by Piedmon right across the chest. Hikari could not decide what to do. She desperately wanted to save Angewomon but that was impossible. Angewomon fell to the ground, grievously injured.

"Say goodbye, _**Angewomon**_", said Piedmon menacingly. He took his sword and prepared to stab the angel digimon.

As a last cry for help, Hikari shouted the name of the one person she believed could save Angewomon and her.

"TAKERU!" she shouted. Her voice echoed through the dark ocean…

* * *

That ends this chapter! I'll post the next chapter soon! Please Read and Review (so I know if you like it or not)! It's really a waste not to click the button below... 


	8. Horrors Unleashed part 2

Hi everyone! Like I said, I'd post chapter 8 soon and here it is! Before reading I'd just like to warn everybody that there'll be a long paragraph at the latter part of the story so prepare yourselves! Thanks to everyone who read this fic! Special Thanks to those who read and reviewed!

Before I forget, there are two digimons here who aren't that familiar to everyone. I'll post the link at the bottom so you can read more about it. (just in case you're curious)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Horrors Unleashed (part 2)**

"TAKERU!" shouted Hikari. Her voice echoed through the Dark Ocean. After a few seconds, her voice subsided and there was silence except for the crashing of the waves. She fell on her knees, tears falling.

"Takeru…" whispered Hikari. "Where are you…?" She started crying. Piedmon, enjoying the scene, withdrew his sword and slowly made his way to Hikari. A menacing look was stuck on his face.

"My dear child, do not worry…" he said, malice reigning in his voice.

"If you wish then I shall kill you first!" exclaimed Piedmon.

"Trump Sword!" The four swords flew from Piedmon and went directly to Hikari.

"NO!!" shouted Angewomon. She forced herself to stand up.

"Heaven's Charm!" she exclaimed. A powerful energy of light hit the swords, destroying them and saving Hikari.

"Angewomon!" exclaimed Hikari. She was about to run to her but Angewomon told her not to. Angewomon signaled Hikari to run and find a hiding place and so she did.

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon shot an arrow aimed for Piedmon. He just laughed at the attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked mockingly. With a slash of his sword, the arrow dissipated. He didn't anticipate that Angewomon would launch another arrow and so the second one hit him.

"That's it, I'm done playing games". He quickly charged at Angewomon, sword in hand. She launched a counter attack before he was able to come even close.

"Heaven's Charm!" A cross-like shape of pure holy energy emerged and hit Piedmon. He was propelled back, but was not knocked down due to the swords' protection. Moments later, he disappeared. Angewomon frantically searched for the dark master. After a few seconds, he appeared behind her, attacking her with consecutive slashes and finishing his assault with his "Final Spell". She fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious, making her dedigivolved to Salamon.

"Angewomon!" exclaimed Hikari. The tears she tried to hold back trickled down her face once again.

"I'll deal with you later", he said in an annoyed voice. "I have other matters to attend to…"

He looked at Hikari who was staring blankly at Salamon, all hope lost. The tears continued to trickle down her face but she had not made a sound.

"Trump Sword!" shouted Piedmon. The swords flew straight at Hikari.

"This is it, your final hour!" exclaimed Piedmon, smiling menacingly. She wanted to move out of harm's way but she could not. All her energy seemed to have been sapped from her.

"Not as long as I'm alive!" shouted someone from above. Hikari looked up, recognizing the voice. It was Takeru, descending from the light above the Dark Ocean. MagnaAngemon swiftly made his way to Hikari and countered the swords with Excalibur.

"Are you alright Hikari!?" asked Takeru. Hikari nodded, tears still falling from her eyes but she was smiling. Takeru hugged Hikari tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"An interesting choice of words child; I shall see to it that I kill you first!" said Piedmon, smiling maliciously.

"Final Spell!" shouted Piedmon. A more powerful sonic wave rushed through; destroying the sand and rocks it passed and leaving its trail on the sand.

"MagnaAngemon!" shouted Takeru. A light emerged from the skies and hit MagnaAngemon. The light made him digivolve further, transforming him to the powerful Mega level digimon known as Seraphimon. Seraphimon had 10 golden wings across his back and was enveloped in silver and blue armor. His head was completely covered by the helmet he now wore. His hands were free of the holy sword Excalibur.

After achieving his Mega form, the "Final Spell" Piedmon fired hit him. It was not able to do any damage to the Holy Angel Digimon. He merely shrugged it off.

"What!? How could that be!?" said Piedmon. He recovered from the shock and drew his sword.

"No matter, I shall kill you with my sword" said Piedmon, venom in every word he said.

"Piedmon, I will not let you harm Takeru nor Hikari", said Seraphimon. He charged for the attack he was about to unleash. Piedmon swiftly made his way to Seraphimon.

"Seven Heavens!" exclaimed Seraphimon. 7 orbs of glowing holy energy were fired from Seraphimon's hands. Piedmon was unable to avoid it. He tried to use the swords to block the attack but it was disintegrated. The 7 orbs hit Piedmon directly and he flew back, hitting the cliff as he did.

"I…must…not…fail…" said Piedmon weakly. He was severely injured from the attack Seraphimon launched. "I can't…be beaten…by…the likes…of you…"

"Are you still confident you can beat me?" asked Seraphimon. Piedmon gave a weak laugh.

"The…dark…towers are…of no…use now…" said Piedmon weakly. "It was fortunate…that I…was able to…stop the…other one…" A cough escaped his mouth. "My master…will finish…you off…" he said smugly though faintly.

"As long as there is Hope and Light, the darkness will never prevail", said Seraphimon. The two digidestined just stood in the background, waiting for the final exchange of blows. Takeru held Hikari as both watched the whole battle.

"But…before… I go…" started Piedmon. "FINAL SPELL!" he exclaimed with all his might. It was heading straight for Takeru and Hikari. Seraphimon countered his attack with one of his own.

"Ascension Hallow!" exclaimed Seraphimon. A powerful bolt of lightning came down from the sky, hitting Piedmon and killing him for good. Hikari and Takeru jumped out of the way and evaded the final assault of the dark master.

After Piedmon's defeat, they immediately rushed to Salamon. Seraphimon healed Salamon as his final feat before he became Tokomon. After which he landed on Takeru's head. Takeru took him off his head and carried him in his arms. Tokomon, being extremely tired, slept in Takeru's arms.

"Are you ok, Salamon?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't able to defeat Piedmon…" replied Salamon weakly. Hikari shook her head and gave Salamon a very tight hug.

"That's okay. I wouldn't want to see you die just for my sake"

"Well done, Keepers of Hope and Light", said the mysterious voice in the same monotonous tone as before.

"Who's there?" asked Takeru threateningly. Another figure emerged from the shadows, this time it was human; a girl to be precise.

"Don't worry, I'm not an enemy", she said, dropping the mysterious act and speaking in a cheerful manner. She went closer to the two. Hikari thought she was beautiful, so did Takeru. She was similar to Hikari in height and had the same red ruby eyes she had. Her blonde hair flowed gracefully beyond her shoulders and a purple clip could be seen on the right side of her hair. She was wearing a white gown with noticeable diamonds on it. As she stepped into the light, she smiled sweetly at the two.

"Are you both alright?" asked the girl. Takeru was staring at her, as if mesmerized by her beauty. Hikari saw this and nudged him on the ribs.

"Remember, you're already committed to me!" she said frowning at him. Takeru couldn't help but give a nervous laugh and scratch his head.

"Don't worry, I know Keru-chan loves you and wouldn't trade you for me", said the girl, a smile still evident on her face.

"Keru-chan?" asked Hikari. She was looking at Takeru disbelievingly.

"Okay, tell me the truth! How many girls were there before me!? And how many are you planning to keep!?" asked Hikari in an utterly annoyed tone. Takeru wasn't able to reply as Hikari turned her head opposite his direction.

"C'mon Hikari, you know you're the very first girl I have ever truly loved! I would never dream of cheating you!" said Takeru sincerely though Hikari didn't believe him for a second.

"Yeah, right", she said sarcastically. "How can I believe you? You were practically gawking at her! If I weren't here you'd probably be proposing to her!" added Hikari. Recalling the girl, she asked her name.

"Oh, wait. I forgot to ask your name!" said Hikari, ignoring her anger at Takeru but that was short lived. "Since _**Takeru**_ doesn't want to tell me anyway…" she added, frowning at him. The girl couldn't resist but giggle.

"Don't worry Kari-chan, he doesn't know me. Although I must admit, he is much cuter in person", she said sweetly. Hikari rolled her eyes as Takeru blushed slightly.

"Anyway, my name is Naoki Emiya and I was the one talking to you in your sleep, Hikari", said Naoki. "I'll explain everything to the both of you so follow me".

They followed her up a hill. After they reached the top, they saw her sitting on the bench. They went to the bench and sat by her. Hikari sat between Takeru and Naoki, ensuring there was ample space between two.

"Okay, it's time for me to give you an explanation. First of all, I called you here Hikari because I knew you would be able to easily enter the Dark Ocean. It was easier to contact you through your dreams though I am very sorry that I scarred you", said Naoki.

"It's alright. It was for the benefit of everyone", said Hikari brightly. "But I really want to know, if that was the only reason then why didn't you ask Ken to come instead of me?"

"Well, first is that it was supposed to be you who would tackle the dark master anyway. Second, you have something than Ken doesn't have…" said Naoki.

"What's that?" asked Hikari. She gave a smile.

"That would be your special bond with Keru-chan", she said brightly. "I knew that Keru-chan would save you when I finally summoned you to the Dark Ocean. Your light and Takeru's hope is required to pave the way for the destruction of darkness, as you may have already known"

"I was wondering about that something… how was MagnaAngemon able to digivolve further? And what did Piedmon mean about the dark towers?" asked Takeru, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Well, I really have no idea how MagnaAngemon was able to digivolve. I assume it was the power of Hope and your Love for Kari-chan" She said, smiling brightly at the two. Both blushed.

"Now, about the dark towers… they are similar to the ones Ken Ichijouji used when he was still the Digimon Emperor. Although they look the same, the dark towers Piedmon spoke of had one primary purpose. They prevent digimons from achieving their Mega forms and are almost impossible to destroy. The Digimon that created the towers is incredibly powerful, some even say that it's immortal", explained Naoki in a grim tone.

"If that's the case then it'll be impossible to eliminate that digimon", said Takeru weakly.

"You don't know the half of it. It was actually fortunate that MagnaAngemon ascended to Seraphimon. This will delay his rising for a while. Unfortunately, even with such a delay, it will still be very hard to defeat GranDracmon. We need to summon the 3 Celestial Digimon in order to stop him from ascending and destroying both digital and real world. If I remember correctly, the Celestial Digimons are Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon."

"Cherubimon! Isn't that one of Willis' digimon's mega form?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah, Lopmon's Mega", said Takeru.

"Yeah, Lopmon, Salamon and Patamon. They are the rookie forms of the celestial digimon. But you don't have to worry about that for a while. If I remember correctly, that won't happen until both of are married and have your first child…" said Naoki. Takeru and Hikari almost fell off the bench in surprise.

"Married!?" exclaimed Hikari and Takeru in unison. Naoki suddenly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that but anyway, now you know."

"Anyway…" started Naoki. Hikari and Takeru suddenly interrupted.

"How do you know we're getting married!?" asked Hikari and Takeru and unison.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you. I was sent by Seraphimon to this time in order to prevent Piedmon from completing his task. He was supposed to draw Hikari to the dark ocean but at a later time. She wasn't even supposed to be here until Piedmon gathered an army to prevent Takeru from coming. Anyway, Piedmon was supposed to kill Salamon and use some kind of spell that will prevent her from resurrecting. Takeru will be able to destroy Piedmon's army but he won't reach Salamon in time and Hikari would've been badly injured. With Salamon dead, Seraphimon and Cherubimon were the only ones standing against him which didn't pose much of a threat considering only Ophanimon can start the imprisonment spell. They, nevertheless, attacked GranDracmon with the other digidestined. Willis, Keru-chan and Kari-chan led the attack. Unfortunately, the attempt was unsuccessful. GranDracmon destroys Cherubimon and he uses the same spell Piedmon used on Salamon to prevent him from returning to a digi-egg. Fortunately, Cherubimon was able to erect a barrier strong enough to protect him from the spell. Keru-chan, as a last resort, sacrificed himself in order to bind GranDracmon and stop his reign of evil. This victory was short lived since, to everyone's surprise and utmost dismay, Kari-chan became the new mistress of darkness. Kari-chan really loved Keru-chan deeply and the pain and suffering of losing him was unbearable for her. She was enveloped by darkness and so she made a deal with GranDracmon. She was to revive him but in exchange, GranDracmon had to resurrect Keru-chan seeing he was the only digimon capable of doing such a feat. GranDracmon fulfilled his promise to Hikari but brought back only a portion of the real Takeru. Upon realizing that what she had done was wrong, she tried to mend the damages but it was too late. As her final resort, she sacrificed her life as well. Unfortunately, the power of light she had was too weak to actually seal GranDracmon due to too much exposure to the darkness. She was able to weaken him but only to the point of halving his power. It took him over three years to actually hunt and defeat Cherubimon and Seraphimon. But before Seraphimon battled GranDracmon, he already lent me a portion of his power to travel back in time and undo the treachery of GranDracmon", said Naoki.

She then took a deep breath and exhaled. "That was a mouthful". Takeru and Hikari exchanged disbelieving looks.

"Hey, if you don't believe me…" started Naoki. Takeru shook his head and started to speak.

"It's not that we don't believe you but how does this change the course of history? Even with Piedmon dead, couldn't GranDracmon just rally a few of his evil digimon generals and finish us?" asked Takeru.

"That is true but you Seraphimon to protect you. Once Ophanimon returns then everything will be alright", replied Naoki.

"But if what you say is true then Keru may still have to sacrifice his life and I may still be caught by the darkness and undo Keru's sacrifice" said Hikari. Naoki sighed.

"Yes, that is true. But with Patamon and Salamon alive, the world still has a chance. Remember, Keru-chan only gave his life because there was no Ophanimon. If she had been present in the final battle then he wouldn't need to sacrifice himself", said Naoki cheerfully.

"Anyway, this is all the time we have. And don't worry Kari-chan, you won't be experiencing anymore summons from the Dark Ocean. There's a portal just down the hill. It'll take you back to the real world. Be careful though, I'm not good at creating portals so you might experience an uncomfortable trip back home"

They waved goodbye and proceeded down the hill and entered the portal. They slowly started to fade, as did the light. Naoki gave her finally goodbye as the two disappeared from the Dark Ocean.

"I hope that this time mom won't go berserk again…" and with that, she vanished from the Dark Ocean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi, after waking and finding that Takeru wasn't on the couch, went to Hikari's room. He knocked on the door but decided to forcefully open it anyway. He found the two in Hikari's room. Both woke up and saw Taichi.

"Hey Taichi, good morning", said Hikari, smiling brightly. Takeru gave a yawn and said the same thing. They were wondering why Taichi was wearing a surprised expression.

"Are you alright?" asked Takeru. Taichi suddenly began shaking. He then pointed menacingly at Takeru.

"TAKERU TAKAISHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SISTER'S BED!?" asked Taichi angrily. Takeru noticed that he was on Hikari's bed and at an odd position at that so he blushed furiously. Hikari noticed this too and blushed furiously. She just stared at Takeru as she pulled the covers up to her face, just below her eyes.

"AND WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF HER!?" shouted Taichi. Takeru quickly stood up and started to explain. Taichi didn't bother listening as he got the alarm clock on Hikari's table and threw it at Takeru. He chased him to the hall and around the apartment. Hikari stood up and went to the hall.

"Stop!" she shouted. Both stopped running and looked at her.

"Let me explain, Taichi! We didn't do anything last night! We were -", she stopped at mid sentence and suddenly put her hand on her stomach.

"I kinda feel sick…" said Hikari weakly. She felt like throwing up due to the uncomfortable ride back to the real world from the dark ocean. Taichi thought differently and grabbed the nearest item which was a porcelain flower vase.

"TAKAISHI! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY SISTER PREGNANT!" shouted Taichi and chased Takeru around the apartment. Takeru tried to explain but Taichi still didn't hear him out. This went on for a while until Hikari was finally able to explain everything to Taichi.

* * *

This ends Chapter 8 and part 2. As promised, here are the links (don't kill me if I didn't do a good enough job of describing Seraphimon...) 

**Seraphimon:** http:// www. answers .com/ Seraphimon (just remove the spaces)

**GranDracmon:** http:// www. answers .com/ GranDracmon (just remove the spaces)

Please Read & Review!


	9. An Unexpected Twist part 1

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 9! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! This focuses more on the second pair but has a fairly nice Takari ending (for this chapter, not saying the whole fic) So without further ado, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Twist (part 1)**

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Takeru in a concerned tone. A week has passed since the incident in the Dark Ocean. Takeru, much to Hikari's annoyance, kept asking her if everything was okay. She always gave the same answer considering that exams were over and summer vacation has finally started. She sighed before giving her answer.

"For the last time, yes!" said Hikari in an exasperated tone.

"Hey, I was just checking!" retorted Takeru. Hikari sighed once again.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. I haven't had any nightmares since that night", said Hikari calmly.

"If you're sure…" said Takeru. He had become more protective of Hikari since their meeting with Naoki and their defeat of Piedmon. He couldn't help but recall the words Naoki said. What if Hikari turned to the darkness? He wouldn't be able to bear that. Even in death he would feel like he was being killed.

"Honestly, you're like Taichi sometimes…" said Hikari. Takeru opened his mouth to counter that but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Though I was wondering…" started Hikari, seeing Takeru had not responded. "What took you so long?" she asked as she looked at Takeru.

-------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback:**_

_Takeru was soundly asleep on the couch. A girl suddenly appeared before him, waking Takeru as the light faded. He half opened his eyes to see what where the light was coming from._

_"Keeper of the Light, Hikari needs your help", said the girl. This made Takeru wide awake._

_"Where is she!?" he asked worriedly._

_"Follow me; I will lead you to her". She offered her hand and Takeru took it without any questions or hesitations. There was a sudden flash of light and then, after it cleared, they disappeared._

_He found himself in a strange place. It seemed like earth before man was created. There was lush greenery and animals roamed freely. He was surprised to see a dragon, a leviathan in size. Her scales shone an emerald green and it seemed like she was enveloped in a holy aura. He also noticed something strange; when she passes, an emerald green light would appear. It seemed similar to the way Valkyries were depicted, maidens that rode through the sky with winged horses and were followed by strange flickering lights known as the Aurora Borealis._

_"Takeru!" shouted someone. He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. He recognized the voice right away and turned to the direction of the one shouting._

_"Patamon!" exclaimed Takeru. Patamon flew directly at Takeru and he caught him in a tight hug. The mysterious girl then appeared._

_"This is the Emerald Dream. A place safe from the horrors of man and Digimon alike", said the girl._

_"Is this…Is this where Hikari is?" asked Takeru. The girl shook her head._

_"This is a realm different from the Digital and Real World. It is separate from where Hikari is. Remember this place, Keeper of the Light. It will help you when the time comes…"_

_The girl suddenly waved her hand. A portal opened and he saw Hikari's devastated look. She was kneeling on the ground, tears trickling down her beautiful face._

_"Hikari!" exclaimed Takeru. The girl took hold of Takeru before he jumped into the portal._

_"Let go of me! I need to save Hikari!" shouted Takeru. He was trying to break free of the girl's grip but simply could not._

_"You can not defeat Piedmon in this state. Patamon has no sufficient power to destroy the likes of Piedmon. You must grant him the power of Hope so you may triumph"._

_Takeru, unknowingly like Hikari, held his hands to his chest. A yellow light emerged from him and bestowed Patamon the ability to change into Angemon. He further digivolved, transforming him to the powerful MagnaAngemon._

_"MagnaAngemon!" said Takeru. The girl smiled at him and MagnaAngemon._

_"Go now, keeper of the light", she said with a smile. The portal widened and absorbed both Takeru and MagnaAngemon. He was in something that seemed like a tunnel. A few seconds passed and he saw the bleakness of the Dark Ocean. He also heard Piedmon talking._

_"This is it, your final hour!" exclaimed Piedmon, smiling menacingly. He, after a surge of courage flowed through him, shouted "Not as long as I'm alive!" He saw Hikari on the ground, smiling at him. As he descended from the tunnel, MagnaAngemon took action and defended Hikari from the swords. Takeru, upon reaching the ground firmly, rushed to Hikari._

_**End Flashback**_

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hello! Earth to Takeru, are you still there?" asked Hikari, waving her hands in front of Takeru's face. He snapped back into reality to see Hikari slightly laughing at him. Both seemed to have forgotten the question Hikari asked.

"What happened?" he asked with a stupid look on his face. Hikari burst into a fit of giggles.

"You were out for a while. Daydreaming again?" asked Hikari after her giggle fit. Takeru, deprived the energy to argue, nodded.

"About what, may I ask?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He shook his head.

"Nothing important", he said but he knew it was important. Naoki said he'd need it when the time came. (A/n: He knew it was Naoki because when she introduced herself, he saw the resemblance. He didn't note that he saw her before though)

_"Emerald Dream, huh? What did Naoki mean when she told me that…"_ thought Takeru. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"You've been deep in thought for a while now…" she said, slightly concerned. "Mind telling me what you're thinking about?"

"About Naoki…" he blurted out without thinking.

"Naoki!? I thought you said you didn't like her! You told me you wouldn't dare dream cheating on me!" she exclaimed in that utterly annoyed tone that she used when they first meet Naoki.

"Not her, I meant what she said…" he said, ignoring Hikari's sudden burst of rage. She calmed down and simply said "Oh".

"Don't worry, she said that it wouldn't come 'till we're married and have our first born child", she said though she blushed at the last part. This wasn't what he was thinking but he didn't want to worry her.

"Just don't propose too early", added Hikari jokingly.

"What if I want to propose right now!" said Takeru, smiling mischievously and clearing all previous thoughts. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Alright with me!" exclaimed Hikari.

"Knowing you, you'd make wedding preparations late. Plus, it takes nine months before a baby is born so it'll take awhile", added Hikari in a matter-of -fact tone. Takeru suddenly stood up and carried Hikari in his arms. Hikari was surprised by Takeru's sudden actions. He started walking towards the park exit.

"Where are we going!?" she asked, slightly embarrassed, slightly curious but overall happy.

"The church, we're getting married now!" said Takeru with a straight face.

"Very funny, now put me down", said Hikari, giggling slightly. He couldn't help but giggle a little himself. Takeru put her down and they started walking towards the Yagami apartment. On the way, the started talking about anything that would come to mind, including the wedding they were supposedly going to have.

"I'd prefer a gown with diamonds but maybe rubies are better since it matches my eyes…" said Hikari. She was imagining herself in a wedding gown, deciding if diamonds were better or rubies. Takeru sighed.

"I haven't even proposed yet and you're already thinking about the wedding!" said Takeru as he sighed.

"I just want everything to be perfect when the day comes!" said Hikari, slightly irritated. Takeru gave her a smile.

"I don't care if it's perfect or not. As long as I know that I'll be spending my life with you then I'm happy", said Takeru cheerfully. Hikari smiled.

"I guess you're right" said she. "Plus, it'll take awhile before you actually propose seeing it took you almost half of your life to realize that you love me and a quarter of it to actually tell me", she added teasingly. Takeru punched her playfully.

"Very funny", he said sarcastically. They reached the Yagami apartment where Hikari knew Taichi was wondering what took her so long. The sun had already set and it was night. She told him she would be back before nightfall.

"Mind staying a bit longer? If Taichi gives his speech again, at least I'll have someone to laugh with", said Hikari jokingly and as soft as possible, in case Taichi was listening by the door.

"Love to but can't", said Takeru. "Go to go and meet mom and dad, they're back", he added happily. Hikari gave him a sweet smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. And don't forget the plan!" said Hikari. Takeru gave a confused expression, much to Hikari's dismay.

"What happens tomorrow!?" asked Takeru. Hikari sighed.

"The plan with Yolei and Ken! The one _**you **_thought of. We're supposed to meet here before 6 pm so we can set everything for the two", said Hikari.

"How could you forget? It was your plan!" He couldn't think of a plausible excuse so he went with what would make her happy. Well, at least that's what he thought…

"Err…Because I was thinking about you?" he said nervously. It sounded more of a question than an actual excuse.

"Yeah, right and I have a poster of Daisuke pinned to my bedroom wall", said Hikari sarcastically. Takeru must've missed the sarcasm in the statement when he suddenly got angry.

"WHAT!?" he shouted loud enough for a few people to hear but, fortunately, excluding Taichi.

"Relax! I was just kidding!" said Hikari. Takeru calmed down a bit. Hikari giggled at Takeru.

"That wasn't funny", said Takeru in a matter-of-fact tone. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"And so is daydreaming about Naoki. Anyway, I'd better get inside or Taichi might send a search team to look for me", said Hikari. Takeru leaned in to kiss her goodnight. Moments before the kiss, the door suddenly swung open, revealing an ill-tempered Taichi. Takeru drew back quickly, both blushing.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" said Takeru. "See you tomorrow too, Taichi!" He waved goodbye to the two as he left and both did the same.

"Where were you? I was worried sick! You could've called and told me you'd be running late! I was about to call the other digidestined to form a search team and look for you!" said Taichi. Hikari barely listened to Taichi as she got in the apartment, she was angry that Taichi ruined their good night kiss but that's Taichi for you. After a few minutes of his excessively annoying talk, Hikari interrupted him.

"Ready for tomorrow?" asked Hikari. This simple question seemed to have affected Taichi in a great way. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes to match his smile.

"Yes", said Taichi simply, with mischief written all over his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bright and early morning was granted to the digidestined as they started on with the plan.

"Taichi, what time will Yamato and Keru arrive?" asked Hikari, worrying slightly. Taichi put and a hand on Hikari's shoulder and told her to calm down.

"Calm down, they'll be here. Ken and Yolei will arrive at around 6 pm. It's only a quarter to 9. It's still early", said Taichi in a relaxed tone. Someone knocking on the door was heard. Hikari ran to get the door. She was greeted by the two blondes.

"Hi", said the two in unison. Hikari flung her arms around Takeru's neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, earning a smile from Takeru afterwards and a mischievous grin from the two elder brothers.

"So that's why you were in state of panic", said Taichi teasingly. "Off on another date, are we?" added Yamato, grinning slyly. Both gave them death glares as they fully entered the apartment.

"Okay, so here's the thing. Mimi and Sora told us to wait for them. They told us not to touch or even think about touching the decorations inside the bags they brought yesterday", said Yamato, pointing at several large bags on the far end side of the room.

"Okay… Dare I ask why?" asked Takeru, curious as why the two girls didn't want their elder brothers touching the decorations. Yamato and Taichi sighed.

"For the simple reason that we are Taichi and Yamato", said Yamato. They sighed once again as Takeru and Hikari laughed.

"Well, anyway, as you two diverge yourselves in whatever you want, me and Takeru are going out for a while", said Hikari cheerfully. They two elder brothers sighed once again.

"Fine…" said the two in defeat. This was going to be a long day for the two.

"Where are you even going? Mimi and Sora will be here in a few minutes", asked Taichi. Hikari just smiled.

"Wanna bet?" asked Hikari with glee in her tone. She was well aware that Mimi and Sora would be shopping right now and they'd be back in a couple of hours, days even if the mall allowed it.

"Never mind. We'll just wait here. Just be back before 2 pm", said Taichi.

"Sure". With that, the couple left their two elder brothers to do whatever they could think of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" asked Takeru. He had no idea where they were headed.

"Nowhere", said Hikari as she held Takeru's arm. She was enjoying the scenery of everything. It was a nice summer morning and the sun was shining brightly. Hikari started moving to the direction of the park and Takeru followed her.

"I really like these kinds of days…" said Hikari dreamily. Takeru couldn't agree more. He was happy to see the people enjoying their day. Couples were walking through the park happily, children playing without the slightest worry, butterflies flying past them and the sun shining brightly as the blue sky gave beauty to everything. It was a perfect day and you couldn't ask for more.

"How about we sit on one of the benches?" suggested Hikari. Takeru could do nothing but agree since he was already being dragged to the bench.

"Tell me again why we're here", said Takeru. Hikari gave him a sweet smile and started giggling. Takeru was now confused.

"Well, so we could have some alone time…" said Hikari cutely. Takeru couldn't help but smirk.

"…And because Ken and Yolei usually come here at this time of day", continued Hikari in a more business like tone. Takeru's smirk left him and a frown replaced it.

"Oh", he said simply. He helped her look for Ken and Yolei though he was slightly disappointed that they were the only reason they were there. He looked for the soon to be couple, nevertheless.

After looking for hours, the two were not able to locate Ken and Yolei. Takeru was completely baffled why Hikari wanted to look for the two.

"Kari, why'd you want to look for the two anyway?" asked Takeru. He was surprised at Hikari's answer.

"No reason really", said Hikari innocently.

"What!? Then what was the point of dragging me here!" asked Takeru, slightly flustered. His sudden outburst might've been because he was extremely tired, running and searching for someone with no particular reason. Or it might've been that Hikari was manipulating him in a way that was unlike of her. To his utmost surprise, Hikari was smiling through out his whole outburst.

"So you'd be too tired…", said Hikari in that oh so innocent tone of hers. This made Takeru a lot angrier.

"Tired!? For what may I ask!?" he exclaimed furiously.

"To prevent you from resisting this…" said Hikari in a seductive tone. She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, not letting Takeru get a single gasp of air. After what seemed like an eternity, she let go; both gasping for air. Takeru couldn't help but smile.

"Why'd you think I would try to resist that?" he asked in between intakes of air. Hikari just smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't", she started. "But you'd take over and I wouldn't want that", she finished.

"So let's go, it's already 1:30 pm", said Hikari as she looked at the clock in her cell phone.

"Can't we rest first?" asked Takeru. He was still tired from running around and from the kiss they just had.

"If we rest…", she started. "…then you won't get the _**other **_surprise I have in store for you", she said seductively as she made her way to the exit. Takeru stared at Hikari for a while with a goofy smile. After seconds of staring, he ran to her side with the goofy smile pasted on his face.

_"Thank God I chose Kari!" _thought Takeru as they made their way back to the Yagami apartment.

* * *

That ends chapter 9! Okay, so the ending was a little...err...suggestive. I was just trying to show a side of Hikari that says she can be seductive & deceitful (so two not so good traits...) Anyway, next chapter shows the actual plan so wait for it!

Did you like it? Please read & review!


	10. An Unexpected Twist part 2

Hi everyone! Chapter 10 is up! I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fic! So, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! (simple as that!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Twist (part 2)**

"Where were you!?" asked Taichi angrily as Takeru and Hikari entered the apartment. Mimi and Sora were already there, talking to Yamato about the plan.

"Sorry about that…Something came up unexpectedly", said Takeru. He looked at Hikari with a sly grin on his face. Hikari tried to stifle a giggle so that Taichi wouldn't suspect anything.

"Fine but next time, stick to the time limit", said Taichi. It was already four in the afternoon when they got back. They followed Taichi to his room.

"Next time you decide on a make-out session, remind me to whack you on the head", whispered Hikari lightheartedly.

"C'mon, it was your choice to follow. I would've turned back if you told me to… And besides, you did enjoy it", whispered Takeru innocently. Hikari couldn't think of a comeback since she couldn't deny it.

"Okay, so that's the plan. Remember, if Daisuke interrupts, whack him on the head with a frying pan!" said Mimi excitedly to Yamato. Sora sighed.

"Just pull him out of there. We wouldn't want to kill the guy", said Sora sympathetically. Taichi, Hikari and Takeru entered the room where they were discussing the plan.

"The two lovebirds are here", said Taichi in a monotonous tone. He was still irritated that they had appeared two hours after the designated time.

"Finally, I thought you two wouldn't come back!" said Mimi cheerfully. "Yamato was on the assumption that you guys decided to elope!" she added. This made both Takeru and Hikari blush furiously and made a couple of Taichi's nerves to snap He tried to resist torturing Yamato for even thinking that.

"Well, anyway, back to the plan. Ken and Yolei will be the last to arrive if they follow the time I gave them. Daisuke and Iori will be the earlier than the two", said Sora.

"What about Joe and Koushirou?" asked Takeru, as both he and Hikari sat down on the chairs provided by Taichi.

"They won't be able to come. Koushirou was asked by an organization known as the Hypnos to help them unravel a mystery in the Digital World. He'll be in London for a few weeks", said Taichi.

"I see. So what about Joe?", asked Hikari.

"He's still abroad, studying medicine. Last time I called, he said that he wouldn't be back 'till Christmas. He really has a lot to do", said Taichi.

"Anyway, we'd better get ready. Daisuke and Iori will be here any minute. I'll tell Takeru and Hikari the changes we made to the plan. You guys prepare the snacks for after Yolei and Ken's dinner date", said Sora. "Just don't burn anything", she added.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'll supervise!" exclaimed Mimi. They left the three to discuss the plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll get it!" shouted Taichi. Outside were Iori and Daisuke, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Hey Taichi!" said Daisuke as the door opened, revealing Taichi. Iori just said a small "hi". He led them in and told them to deposit their bags just by Taichi's bedroom. After placing the bags they had for the sleepover, they went to Hikari and Takeru.

"Hey guys!" shouted Daisuke to the sweet couple. Takeru had his arm around Hikari and Hikari's head was comfortably placed on Takeru's shoulder. He was confused since they didn't reply. Both he and Iori went closer. They found the two sound asleep on the couch with big smiles on their faces. Iori decided to gently wake up the two before Daisuke started a commotion.

"Hey guys, wake up", said Iori gently as he shook the two. The two woke up after a few moments with smiles still visible on their faces.

"Looks like you two had a nice dream", said Iori cheerfully. They could only nod since they did have a nice dream. For a few moments or so, the two were in daydream mode, recalling their dream.

"Hey guys…" said Iori. Both remained in the daydream-like state.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Daisuke. They snapped out of daydream mode and went back to reality.

"Sorry about that…" said Takeru, laughing nervously. "What time is it anyway, Daisuke?"

"Almost 6 pm and no, Ken and Yolei aren't here yet", said Daisuke. He earned a surprised look from Takeru.

"How'd you know I'd ask that?" asked Takeru.

"Well, you asked what time it is and the only reason we're here is because of Ken and Yolei. I put two and two together and got that", said Daisuke matter-of-factly. All three were struck with the same "I-can't-believe-this-is-Daisuke" look. They just looked at Daisuke for a while, all in silence. Even Daisuke was amazed at himself.

"May I ask, what's first on the list?" asked Iori, breaking the silence. He was curious what the plan was going to be about.

"Well, first is dinner. We get the two in a romantic place, like the one me and Takeru ate on our first date and get them the same large plate of spaghetti", said Hikari. "And this time, don't interrupt", she added, looking at Daisuke. Daisuke gave a nervous laugh.

"What are you talking about?" he said nervously. Takeru was the one who answered him.

"The time you interrupted us when we were about to kiss because we got the same spaghetti noodle", said Takeru. Daisuke laughed nervously again. They decided to ignore him for a while as he nervously stared at the floor.

"Second, after dinner, we bring them to the park. It's really romantic during this time of night", said Hikari.

"Wait, it's like you're already setting up their first date!" exclaimed Iori. Hikari smiled.

"Well, actually, yes. The plan was to get them on a date without them actually knowing it", said Hikari. "Our third and last resort is the traditional game of spin the bottle. Objective is to make either Yolei or Ken confess they like each other. If it falls on another person, make up something easy", said Hikari.

"What if our last resort fails?" asked Iori.

"That's why there's eight of us. We'll make sure that everything goes according to plan", said Hikari. Iori and Daisuke nodded. The heard someone knocking on the door. Taichi went to the door to see who it was.

"Hey guys, Ken and Yolei are here!" said Taichi. The two entered the room as Taichi closed the door. He took their bags and gave them a wink. Both had puzzled looks on their faces. They thanked Taichi, even though they were curious what the wink meant, and went to the other digidestined in the living room.

"So, where're we going tonight?" asked Yolei excitedly.

"Before you answer that though…", started Ken. "I'd just like to know what _**plan **_you guys were talking about earlier. I, though not intentionally, heard Hikari say something about a plan"

"I…umm… it's nothing! It's for the…" said Hikari.

"Date! The Date we were planning for Daisuke and Aiko!" finished Takeru. The reply was said almost too nervously for their liking. It didn't sound convincing enough so they prayed for a miracle.

"Aiko? Aiko Aikawa? The cheerleader?" asked Ken skeptically. He was sure Daisuke hated the girl in question.

"Yeah! That one! Daisuke has a thing for her!" replied Hikari. They glanced at Daisuke, motioning him to agree. He sighed.

"Yeah… I…I…I…like…Aiko…" said Daisuke, slightly disgusted.

_"I'll have to clean my mouth with a couple of bars of soap if this keeps up…" _thought Daisuke.

"You sure that's Daisuke? I mean, even if I don't go in the same school as you, I've heard him rant about how irritating and annoying that girl was", replied Ken. He was getting very suspicious.

"You know how love is! At one point you hate that person, then the next you want her to be yours!" replied Takeru nervously.

_"If this keeps up, he'll eventually realize what we're doing…" _thought Takeru. It was fortunate that before Ken could reply, Mimi, Sora, Taichi and Yamato came out of Taichi's bedroom.

"Ready guys? Since none of us are in the mood to cook, we'll go to a restaurant", said Yamato cheerfully. And without any objections, they started moving out of the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, isn't this the restaurant Hikari and Takeru went on their first date?" asked Yolei. Ken nodded and turned to the other digidestined.

"We thought I'd be nice having dinner here", replied Yamato calmly. Though both we're still curious to why they had to eat in such a fancy restaurant, they all entered.

"Table for how many, sir?" asked the waiter.

"Oh! Hi Ray", said Yolei cheerfully. The waiter smiled and gave her a polite nod.

"Umm…Wait, so there's me, Yamato, Hikari, Takeru, Mimi, Sora, Daisuke, Iori, Yolei and Ken so that's…10" replied Taichi.

"I'm very sorry sir but two will have to be separated from the group, if you don't mind. All our available tables can only accommodate eight people so two will have to be separate", said the waiter.

"No problem. How about you and Ken share a table, Yolei?" suggested Takeru. Yolei blushed.

"Why should we…? I mean you and Hikari are the only couple here so shouldn't you guys be the one sharing a table…" said Yolei silently. Ken

"It's alright with me", said Ken. He grabbed Yolei's hand. "How about it?"

He looked at Yolei and gave her one of his kind and sweet smiles. All she could say was "sure". The group, most especially Ken, noticed the sudden redness of Yolei Inoue. Not pushing the matter further, the waiter led the eight other digidestined to a table at the far end of the room. He went back to Yolei and Ken and led them to a table a far from where the others were.

"I'll be back to take you orders", said the waiter as he handed the menu to the two. He then turned to the other digidestined.

"You know the plan, Ray", said Sora. The waiter smiled.

"Don't worry. Same as before?" he asked. Sora smiled and nodded. Before he left, he took their orders and proceeded to the kitchen.

"You know him, Sora?" asked Takeru. Sora nodded.

"He was your waiter when you had your date. He was the one who suggested the spaghetti thing", replied Sora cheerfully. Both Hikari and Takeru could only sigh. This meant not only Taichi and Daisuke followed them but Sora and a few of her companions as well.

_**/Back to Ken and Yolei/**_

"Realize what they're doing?" asked Ken. Yolei smiled and nodded.

"It's obvious. So what do we do to counter attack?" asked Yolei. Ken smirked.

"Here's the plan…" started Ken as he whispered something to Yolei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry for the wait. Your friends decided to order for you. They chose a very delectable dish, spaghetti and meatballs", said Ray as he placed the large plate of spaghetti on their table.

"Umm… thanks" replied Ken. They started eating. The other digidestined were watching intently as to not miss a moment. After a while of staring, Yolei and Ken were finished. Neither of them had done what the others had expected.

"It almost worked for Takeru and Hikari so why didn't it work for the two?" asked Sora.

"You'd better forget about that for a moment since they're done and we haven't even started", said Mimi. Realizing this, they hurriedly ate their food. They felt bloated since they rushed eating. After paying the bill, they went to Yolei and Ken who were talking excitedly about something.

"Let's go guys", said Taichi. They left the restaurant and started walking.

"How about a stroll through the park?", suggested Taichi. They nodded and made their way to the park. Hikari, wanting to go elsewhere, dragged Takeru to the lake.

"You guys go on ahead! Me and Keru will just go by the lake!" shouted Hikari. Upon reaching the lake, she let go of him and went closer to the body of water.

"It's a nice night…" said Takeru from behind Hikari. She smiled.

"Yeah, it's also a full moon. This reminds me of our first date", she said as she giggled. Takeru wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist.

"Yeah, and you're still as beautiful as the first time I laid my eyes on you under the moonlit sky", whispered Takeru sweetly into her ear. She smiled and they held that position for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**/Back to the other digidestined/**_

"Okay guys, we'll leave you two for a while. We're just going to take a stroll around", said Taichi.

"How about we join you? We're not in the mood to sit right now", said Ken.

"No! I mean you shouldn't strain yourselves walking. You should rest for a while", exclaimed Taichi.

"Yeah! You did just eat a large plate of spaghetti so why not rest for awhile?" added Yamato. They were about to object when suddenly the others were gone.

"No point in looking, I guess", said Ken. They both made their way to the bench and sat there.

"What a wonderful night…" said Ken. Yolei nodded as she placed her head on Ken's shoulder. Ken then placed his arm around Yolei's waist, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, and so is the person next to me", said Yolei as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Ken blushed slightly.

"You think we should tell them?" asked Ken. Yolei nodded.

"No point in hiding it. It'll be easier that way", said Yolei. Ken smiled.

"So, do we sneak up from behind the bush or just advance forward?" he asked silently.

"Second one sounds okay but I prefer to be sneaky so let's go with option one", whispered Yolei. They stood up and started walking towards the Sakura tree near the bush the others were hiding in.

_**/Behind the Bush/**_

"Where are they?" asked Mimi. She was scanning the area and found no trace of Yolei or Ken.

"They couldn't have just vanished. They have to be here somewhere", said Sora.

"Looking for us?" asked Yolei from behind the six. They all jumped in surprise.

"Yolei! Ken! Funny meeting you here!" exclaimed Yamato. They both raised an eyebrow.

"You do know we knew all along what you were trying to do, right?" asked Ken. They couldn't reply. Were they really that fast? They all sighed.

"How'd you know?" asked Iori. Ken and Yolei just smiled.

"This was exactly the same plan we followed when we went to spy on Hikari and Takeru's date. Next time, try to be original", said Yolei. They all just laughed.

"Anyway, as much as we appreciate what you're doing, we're already a couple", said Ken cheerfully. Yolei nodded and held Ken's hand. The others were surprised by the sudden revelation of the two.

"Well at least we won't have to go to plan C and D now", said Taichi. Daisuke and Iori looked at them confusingly.

"I thought Hikari and Takeru said there were only 3 plans?" asked Iori.

"Yeah, that's what I remember", agreed Daisuke.

"Maybe they just weren't finished discussing the plan when Yolei and Ken arrived", explained Taichi.

"Okay… So what's Plan D?" asked Daisuke curiously. Iori was listening intently to Taichi.

"Well, we were supposed to lock them up and wait until something happens!" exclaimed Taichi. They, including Ken and Yolei, fell down in shock. After standing up once again, they were giving the four disbelieving looks.

"Anyway, let's head back. It's getting late", said Mimi as she yawned.

"Let's just get Takeru and Hikari", said Taichi. They went to the lake and they found a cute couple sitting under the Sakura tree near the lake. They were in what seemed like a sweet embrace. From afar, they also looked like they were fast asleep. They all decided to move closer and fetch the two.

"They're so cute together!" squealed Mimi.

"Yeah, as long as Takeru doesn't do anything to hurt my sister then they can stay that way", said Taichi.

"Should we really wake them up?" asked Yamato with mischievous grin on his face. Taichi gave him a "DUH!-Do-you-think-I'll-leave-my-sister-here-for-the-night" look.

"You know we can hear you", said Hikari. The others looked in their direction and saw the two standing up.

"So, what do we do now?" asked the two.

"We're heading back to the apartment. Oh, Ken and Yolei are a couple now", said Taichi casually.

"Wow! Congrats Yolei, Ken!" said Hikari as she went to Yolei to give her a hug and congratulate the two. Takeru went closer to Ken and gave him a pat on the back. After the celebration of their revelation, they all proceeded back to the apartment to enjoy the night…

* * *

That ends this chapter! Personally, I didn't like this chapter 'cuz I fit everything into this small chapter. I was focused much more on the next chapter than this one so I should be able to post it soon. Anyway, please read & review!


	11. Our First Christmas Together

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Our First Christmas Together**

"Thanks for helping me carry my bags, Keru", said Hikari brightly. Hikari, Takeru, Taichi and Yamato were unloading the bags Hikari had and were bringing them into the Ishida apartment.

"Sure, no problem" replied Takeru as he smiled. This earned sly looks from the two elder brothers.

"Hey, where's our thanks?" asked the two jokingly. Hikari smiled and thanked them as well. Hikari was to spend the whole Christmas break in the Ishida apartment since Taichi was sent an invitation by an institution in the U.S., asking him to participate in a soccer training league. He would meet with some of the world's greatest soccer players and learn from them for a few months. He was one of the lucky few who were invited, along with Sora. They would be supervised by Taichi's dad. Their mother, on the other hand, was to attend a business meeting with all the branches of the corporation. It would roughly be a month so they decided to let Hikari stay with the Ishidas seeing them as a part of the family already.

"Hey Taichi, you never told me how they found out how well you played soccer", said Yamato, curiosity sparking.

"Actually, it was all thanks to Sora. She mailed a video that Yolei took when we were playing", replied Taichi.

"So you'll be together for a few months?" asked Yamato, an idea forming in his mind. Taichi had obviously not caught on.

"Yeah, 2 months I think", he said as he recalled how long they were supposed to stay there.

"You'll be there… alone… with Sora… and with no one else to interrupt you… from being alone with Sora" he said slowly, seeing if Taichi caught on. Taichi almost hit Yamato on the head, signifying he got the message.

"Nothing is going to happen! We're just going there and then be back after 2 months!" exclaimed Taichi. A blush did form on his cheeks.

"Whatever you say…" said Yamato disbelievingly. After all the unpacking, Taichi said his goodbyes and so did the others.

"Hey Keru, where are your parents? You told me they were back already", asked Hikari, seeing the apartment was parent-free.

"Well, they did come back but only for a short while", said Takeru.

"They were here only to bring us the good news and they left for… wherever that was… for their second honeymoon", finished Yamato with a grin. Hikari's eyes practically lit up.

"Does that mean…?" she asked excitedly. Takeru nodded and she gave him a hug,

"Wow, I'm so happy for you guys! Your parents are finally back together!" said Hikari. Takeru smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really happy too", he said simply. Yamato just ruffled his hair.

"Really happy? More like ecstatic! You were practically jumping up and down when you found out!" said Yamato. Hikari giggled as he let go of Takeru.

"So it's Takeru Ishida now, huh?" she asked. Yamato had already left the two to prepare a snack so he wasn't able to hear what the two were talking about.

"Hikari Ishida, not bad…" she said dreamily. Takeru almost immediately blushed as she said that.

"Not exactly… They are back together but decided to keep it the way things are. I'm still Takeru Takaishi. They said changing it will complicate matters… or something like that"

"I do have to ask, how were you able to say that with a straight face?" asked Takeru as he blushed. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"The one you… err… umm… the one about…" said Takeru nervously. At the moment, he could not grasp that fully.

"What? C'mon, tell me!" said Hikari. Takeru blushed even more.

"When you said Hikari Ishida…" whispered Takeru, his face become redder at each passing moment. Unfortunately for him, Yamato had come in at the same moment he said the last part and it was enough for him to hear.

"Hikari Ishida? Don't you mean Hikari Takaishi? Mom did say we'd keep your last name like that", said Yamato.

"Unless…", started Yamato slyly. "Young Hikari here is ditching you and going after me…" he finished as he lifted Hikari's face to look at him eye to eye. She blushed, realizing Yamato had the same beautiful sapphire blue eyes Takeru had.

"Relax, I was just kidding", said Yamato as he laughed, letting go of Hikari's face. He saw Hikari blush and Takeru red with anger. "Besides, I don't date younger people…"

"But, if you do change your mind about my brother, I'm always available…" said Yamato as he grinned and winked at Hikari. He then left the room happily. He really enjoyed toying with his little brother.

"That guy gets on my nerve sometimes…" said Takeru through gritted teeth. Hikari smiled.

"Don't worry about that, I have no intention of leaving you for your brother", said Hikari reassuringly. Takeru gave him a smile.

----------------------------------------

The days and nights passed, leaving only two days before Christmas. Takeru, Hikari and Yamato were doing a little Christmas shopping, prior to Hikari's persistence of dragging Takeru and Takeru's persistence in dragging Yamato. Hey, if you had to suffer, why not bring your brother for the ride?

"So we're meeting Mimi and Yolei here?" asked Takeru. Hikari nodded. "So you girls will be shopping while Yamato, me and Ken will carry your bags for you?"

"Yeah, it was settled that Ken will carry Yolei's bags, you'll carry mine and Yamato will be stuck with Mimi's bags", said Hikari. Yamato practically yelled in agony.

"Hey Takeru, mind if we switched?" asked Yamato, acting calmly. His tone, unfortunately, betrayed him.

"Not for all the money and fame in the world", said Takeru. Yamato, unable to control himself, dropped down to his knees, begging.

"Please! I'll be numb for a few days!" said Yamato as he begged Takeru to switch with him.

"C'mon Yamato, stop begging! It'll only be for a few hours. How bad could it be?"

Takeru lifted Yamato up and dragged him to where they were going to meet. Hikari helped Takeru drag him, seeing Yamato's constant attempt to escape.

---------------------

Four hours after they met the others, Takeru saw how bad it was. He was actually fortunate that Hikari was… well… Hikari so she didn't buy as much. He was only holding 3 bags and it wasn't even that heavy. Ken, on the other hand, was holding 7 bags which seemed pretty heavy. Yamato was the one suffering most of all. He had 20 bags in total, half were full of clothes, 5 were gifts and the other five were more clothes.

"How 'bout we go and get ourselves some food, I'm hungry", suggested Mimi.

"A little help, Mimi", said Yamato weakly. Mimi smiled.

"I hate seeing you like this so okay, I'll help", said Mimi cheerfully. Yamato smiled at his luck but frowned almost immediately when he saw Mimi getting the three lightest bags in the bunch.

"I'll help you, Ken", said Yolei as she took 3 of the bags Ken had, leaving him with four rather heavy bags but it was alright with him. He would've preferred four than seven bags to carry any day. Turning to Hikari, Takeru gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" asked Takeru with a very cheerful smile. Hikari smiled at him.

"Well, it has been a while since you told me that…" said Hikari. "Maybe I should buy a few more things…" she joked. Takeru didn't care if it was a joke or not, he didn't want to suffer the same fate as the two. He gave Hikari another kiss, this time on the lips, and said another "I love you".

"How long will that last?" asked Takeru. Hikari giggled.

"That'll probably last for a minute… I think I'll want to shop after the minute's up", she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'll make sure you get all the kisses and hugs you want after the minute is over", said Takeru.

After that, they went to a café and started to eat. Yamato had to be fed by Mimi seeing his arms were nowhere near capable of moving. After everything was done and Yamato had regained strength, they proceeded to their respective homes. Unfortunately, Mimi had to walk all the way home and who better to carry her bags than Yamato? He cursed his luck for the day as Ken and Yolei departed and Hikari and Takeru made their way to the Ishida apartment.

"I'm really lucky that I'm not in Yamato's place", said Takeru in a relieved voice. Hikari giggled.

"Not for long, I still want to do a little shopping tomorrow", she said mischievously. Takeru gulped. "And not even your kisses, hugs or I love you's will change my mind"

----------------------------------------

"Hey Keru! Wake up!" exclaimed Hikari as she tried to wake Takeru. She also woke up the sleeping Patamon.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Takeru, eyelids only half open. He sat on the couch as Hikari sat beside him. He was tired from yesterday's affair. Shopping all day was really tiring, even if it was only carrying bags and running all around Odaiba just to deliver the presents before Christmas.

"Wake up already! It's Christmas!" said Hikari excitedly.

"Oh, Merry Christmas… so what time is it?" asked Takeru sleepily.

"I think it's only 3:30…" said Hikari.

"Morning or Afternoon?" asked Takeru. If he was fully awake, he would've immediately known it was still morning since Hikari was still wearing her pajamas.

"Morning" came Hikari's reply. She was shocked to see Takeru collapse back into the couch. Patamon hadn't said a word since the moment he woke up, he fell back asleep.

"Aw… C'mon Keru, you promised to wake up early today…" said Hikari, slightly disappointed. Takeru, to Hikari's surprise, smiled.

"Hikari… please… not another kiss… but if you insist…" mumbled Takeru, still smiling. Hikari smiled herself.

"C'mon, wake up sleepy head! You know very well that you'll get that later", said Hikari. Takeru suddenly frowned.

"Naoki… what're you doing here…" he mumbled.

"Very funny", she said sarcastically. "Now wake up!"

"Whoa… you're a better kisser than… Hikari ever was", he mumbled once again and smiled.

"Wake up and I'll give you a real kiss", said Hikari. He suddenly woke up, eyes wide open.

"What were we talking about?" he asked, still smiling. Hikari merely giggled.

"This…" she said as she leaned closer. She kissed Takeru passionately, both giving their all in this kiss.

"So… how was that?", she asked, a smirk evident on her face. Takeru smiled at her. He had two options, he could tell her it was the best kiss of his life or…

"It was alright… I guess", he said nonchalantly. Hikari raised an eyebrow. After that, Yamato opened his door to find the two lovebirds making out on the couch. He glanced at the clock in his room; it said 3:45 am. He sighed and went back inside. But before that…

---------------------

"Merry Christmas, guys!" exclaimed Yamato as he came out of his room 3 and a half hours later. He found the two watching TV on the couch. He decided to join in, thinking it was safe.

"Merry Christmas!" replied the two cheerfully.

"So, got your present from Hikari, Takeru?" he asked with a mischievous grin. Takeru didn't quite get what he was shooting at. He didn't notice Yamato come out of his room three and a half hours ago so he was stumped.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. Yamato grinned. He got the digital camera hanging from his neck and showed them the picture of the two making out. It even had a fifteen second video of the two to boot. Yamato laughed his head off as the two became extremely red, from head to toe.

"Give me that!" exclaimed Takeru as he chased his brother around the apartment. Hikari joined in shortly, after realizing this would take a while.

"I can't believe my brother was like that! It was only a quarter to four in the morning and he's already making out with his girlfriend!" he said teasingly. Takeru dove to catch him but missed by a couple of centimeters. Hikari almost got the camera but she failed as Yamato was quickly able to evade.

"I can't believe you can move that fast!" said Takeru in amazement but he was still angry.

"That's why it pays to have fans chasing you around", said Yamato. "Increases agility and all that ninja stuff"

They gave chase for a good ten minutes. After seeing it was futile to give chase (Yamato was already dressed and he ran out the door, still laughing.), the two just sat down back on the couch.

"This has been the most interesting Christmas I have ever had", said Takeru. Hikari smiled.

"Same here", she said as she cuddled closer to Takeru. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Before we start enjoying this comfy position, how about I give you my Christmas gift?" suggested Hikari. Takeru nodded and let go of her. She stood up, got the remote and turned the TV off. This confused Takeru.

"Okay… so what's next?" he asked. Hikari locked the door and sat back down on the couch.

"What was that for?" asked Takeru. Hikari smiled.

"Just in case Yamato decides to return unexpected… So, shall we continue?" she asked slyly. Takeru grinned.

_"Waking early isn't such a bad thing"_ thought Takeru as both he and Hikari lost themselves in the passionate kiss. After a few moments, they broke the kiss much to Takeru's disappointment.

"So… you still thinking of Naoki?" asked Hikari.

"Who's Naoki again?" he asked innocently.

"Good answer" she replied as they continued the kiss for a while. Well, until Yamato returns with the axe…

* * *

So, how was that for a filler? Good? Bad? Please tell me by reviewing!


	12. Divine Intervention

Hi guys (and gals)! I'm back (technically speaking)! I seemingly disappeared awhile back but we'll forget that and focus on the new chapter, right? Well, I just had to enjoy my last days of summer vacation so I'm really sorry for the immense delay! Well, this'll probably be the last chapter for this month, seeing as summer vacation is coming to an end and the school year begins... Well, I do hope that this chapter is up to par with your standards (longest I've ever written actually). I won't address any reviews for the moment so you can enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (and I probably never will...)

A/N: Bear with some parts as it gets pointless. Overall, this is an important chapter! Oh, and this is is set in the future - Takeru and Hikari both having the age of 20.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Divine Intervention**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shinning brightly and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. The clouds moved at a steady pace, ever fluffy and white. The trees and plants seemed to be a more vibrant shade of green.

"Isn't it such a beautiful day, Apollomon?" asked Dianamon cheerfully. A scowling Apollomon was seen seated on one of the chairs in one of the chambers of the cloudlike castle situated atop Mount Olympus.

"Whatever," replied Apollomon in a rude tone. Dianamon was not taken aback because she was used to this kind of attitude.

"Now what's wrong?" she asked warmly, taking a seat near the hot headed Apollomon. He merely growled a response.

"Someone must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed today," she said teasingly.

"Humph!"

"That was very articulate of you, Apollomon. Now tell me what's wrong in words," said Dianamon in a calm and soothing voice with a hint of amusement. Apollomon sighed and stood up.

"Fine, Fine"

With that, he stood up and moved to the crystal table in the center of the room. A crystal ball was situated on top of the said table and was emitting a strange lavender scented mist.

"I was a little bored so I decided to look into two of the chosen children," he said, pointing at the crystal ball to reveal the digidestined of Hope and Light.

"So what has got you in such a grumpy mood? They seem perfectly content to me"

"That's the problem! They're too content!" exclaimed Apollomon. Dianamon was confused. If they were happy, why was he angry?

"How is that a problem?"

"Think about it! The prophecy states that the union of Hope and Light will bring about great evil. The lord of Vampires, GranDracmon, will rise again to wreak havoc…"

"Okay, go on"

"It means that when the two have a child, evils of unimaginable proportions will be unleashed! And Takeru, the boy of Hope, is planning on proposing today!"

"And that's a bad thing why?" Apollomon attempted to speak once again to answer but was cut of by another digimon, Minervamon.

"In Apollomon's perspective, part of the prophecy will be fulfilled and so the other part, the awakening of GranDracmon, will commence. He is suggesting that we intervene," said Minervamon. Both digimons turned around, surprised at the new company.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Apollomon. But Dianamon shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry but I disagree. The prophecy does state that they will be able to vanquish the evil. Well, the new prophecy, at least"

"But there are two versions of that prophecy! Without the help of Seraphimon and Naoki, the second prophecy may have never existed! And there is no affirmation that the first will not undo the second!"

"That's why we need to make sure we help them achieve it!"

"Think of it this way, if there is no child then there is no threat and everybody's happy! Nobody will have to go through the destruction!"

"What about them? Did you not consider their happiness?"

"I believe that is enough. Apollomon, I will allow you to proceed with your plan. If you fail, then we will stop any further interventions. If you succeed… then there will be one threat less to deal with. The Fates are mysterious creatures and are impossible to anticipate," said Minervamon. She left the chamber, leaving the two digimon behind.

"Dianamon?" spoke Apollomon after the closing of the chamber door. All anger forgotten from their previous argument, Dianamon replied.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea who these so called Fates are?"

"Not the slightest. So anyway, I'll leave you with planning while I eat a well deserved breakfast," said Dianamon as she cheerfully walked towards the kitchen, leaving Apollomon to contemplate on the events to happen.

* * *

"It's a beautiful day today!" exclaimed Takeru as he stretched his arms. He had just recently woken up and was staring outside through the window in his bedroom. He could, to some extent, see the park where there were children playing. 

"Yeah, it looks like a perfect day," said Patamon from behind him. He was also looking through the window, viewing the scenery. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just have to think of how to do it"

"Well, good luck with everything. I'll wait here for the good news!"

"I'm not even sure she'll say yes!"

"Should I stay over with Gabumon or Tailmon? You two will probably want to spend the whole night together doing… _**stuff**_"

"Patamon!"

A smiling Patamon flew from the bedroom and hide inside the kitchen, partly because he was hungry. Takeru ran after him, almost hitting the table on his way.

"What's for breakfast, Takeru?" asked Patamon immediately, trying to change the subject and feigning innocence. Takeru sighed.

"You're not getting away with that so easily!"

* * *

"I'm leaving Patamon," said Takeru as he opened the door. 

"Okay, good luck!"

"Thanks" and with that, he left. He slowly made his way to the mall to buy lunch and think over how he was going to propose to the lovely brunette. It was such a beautiful day that he decided to walk instead of taking his car.

_"I wonder how I'll propose to Hikari. I don't want to sound too sappy. I also want it to be romantic enough. Maybe a few bouquets of roses will have an added effect. I'll ask the others, maybe they can help me. After all, they do know more about this than I do…"_

* * *

"Everything's going according to plan! The digidestined of Hope will first proceed to the digidestined of Sincerity," said Apollomon gleefully. Dianamon smiled. 

"Planning a break-up, are we now?" she asked. Apollomon just smiled.

"How are you going to do that, by the way? Nine years of friendship and three years of being lovers will make it almost impossible for them to break-up"

"You underestimate me. Fueling Jealousy may take some time but it gets the work done. Besides, seeing the boy flirt with three other women will surely make her jealous!"

"You are conceited and evil. I really have no idea why you are part of the Olympus Twelve," said Dianamon bluntly. It was off topic but it had to be said.

"It's not being good or bad, just being named after a Roman or Greek God," he stated confidently, earning a sigh from Dianamon. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Mimi, can I ask for your opinion on something?" asked Takeru as he sat on a couch in Mimi's living room. She had just arrived with two glasses of Iced Tea and had placed them on the table. She sat opposite Takeru as she took a sip of her drink. 

"Sure Takeru. What is it?"

"Well, I was planning on proposing to Hikari today and I wanted to ask for your opinion on how I should do it…"

"That is so cute! It's great for both you and I that you decide to propose to Hikari this year!" Baffled by the statement, Takeru intelligently asked her what she was talking about.

"Huh?" Well, maybe not that intelligently…

"We were having a bet to see when you'd propose," she said then lifted her glass to take a sip from the drink. "Taichi and Yamato said that you'd propose after a year. Ken, Yolei, Daisuke and Koushirou's decision was during your first year, they were first to be eliminated, as you may have well deduced. Sora and I said that you'd propose during the third year and we were right! Iori and Joe decided not to bet on your love life, though"

_"These guys are impossible… But I'll have to thank Joe and Iori for not betting…"_

"So, anyway, any ideas?"

"Hmm… Try a romantic candlelit dinner by the balcony, bouquets of red roses, a small orchestra playing a beautiful piece and propose under the moonlight at twelve midnight"

"Why twelve midnight?" asked Takeru.

"No particular reason. I just thought it'd fit," she said as she took another sip from her glass, similar to Takeru's action.

"It's not a bad idea actually. But I'll ask the opinion of the others first before I choose one. Thanks! I really appreciate it"

"Anytime Takeru. So, are you going now?"

"Yeah, I still need to ask Sora and Yolei for suggestions next. Thanks again!"

Mimi led Takeru to the door, and kissed him on the cheek as a goodbye.

"Mimi!" he exclaimed as he blushed a light shade of red. Mimi just giggled slightly.

"You are such a kid!" exclaimed Mimi. She found it cute when Takeru blushed when she teased him on occasions. "Oh, don't worry Takeru, nobody saw anything. And besides, Hikari isn't here!" she added, seeing Takeru's anxious look.

"Oh, I forgot to ask… What do you plan on doing after the proposal?" asked Mimi, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Should I expect any _**changes**_ in Hikari for the next few months?" she added after seeing the confused look Takeru had.

"Like what?" he asked, still confused. Mimi sighed. Was he that dumb or is this some kind of innocence act?

"You know… terrible mood swings, enlarging belly, strange cravings… you know, the stuff pregnant women exhibit?" she said, giggling slightly after she finished as she saw the scarlet blush on his face and the surprised expression he was wearing.

"I was just kidding!" she said as Takeru stood frozen in place.

"You'd better start moving before it gets late!"

* * *

"Hi Keru!" exclaimed Hikari cheerfully as she walked closer to Takeru. They met as Takeru was heading for Yolei's store. 

"Er… Hi Kari-chan!" he replied, slightly nervous. Hikari was curious why Takeru was nervous.

"Um… why are you nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? Never! I was just…well…umm…" stuttered Takeru.

"You were just?" she asked, eyeing Takeru suspiciously. She was dreading on the inside that it might have something to do with torrid affairs and long haired brunettes which wasn't her.

"Surprised," he finished lamely. He mentally kicked himself for that. So before things got out of hand, he quickly made an excuse to leave.

"I gotta go do something. I'll…er… see you later, Kari-chan!" he exclaimed as he ran away from her, leaving Hikari confused, slightly angry and worried.

* * *

"It's working! She's getting jealous! By the end of the day, she'll be so heart broken that she'll never want to speak to him again!" exclaimed Apollomon happily. 

"You'd better keep dreaming because that'll never happen. Not in a million years. Even then, it still won't happen!" exclaimed Dianamon confidently. Apollomon snorted.

"We'll see who's laughing when I break those two apart…" Dianamon sighed as he looked at Apollomon.

"Oh, and have I told you lately that you have no originality whatsoever? Jealousy and Break-ups are getting really old. I mean, c'mon! The idea practically started with superficial men and hot-tempered women! Honestly, couldn't you think of something along the lines of evil demonic kidnappers and vague, do-not-propose-to-her-or-else threats or something?"

Apollomon did not reply but Dianamon was sure she heard him grumble something along the lines of "cocky, unhelpful digimons" and "no appreciation for good plans" but decided not to say anything about it.

* * *

"Hi Takeru!" exclaimed Yolei. She was standing behind the counter of her parents' store. 

"Hi Yolei. Can I ask you something?"

"You already are asking," she said, slightly amused. "But anyway, what is it?"

"When Ken proposed to you, what did he do?"

"Planning on proposing to Hikari?" she asked. Takeru nodded happily. She smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys! But it wouldn't have hurt if proposed earlier… say sometime when you were dating during your first year…"

_"Yeah right, it wouldn't have hurt if I died nine months after during the start of our relationship…" _thought Takeru but shrugged the thought of telling her as it would arouse suspicion.

"Anyway, putting that aside, what did Ken do?"

"It was beautiful! We were in Paris that week…"

"Paris!"

"Hush! Let me finish! So, we were in Paris for that week. On our last day, we went to a fancy restaurant. I couldn't remember the name since it was in French. Anyway, after the nice dinner, he said we should go up the Eiffel Tower before we go back to our hotel. And so we did. When we got up to the top, I was surprised to see the whole room's floor covered with rose petals! The whole area was candlelit! It was practically empty except for the two of us and a security guard. I was puzzled why the guard winked at me and smiled at Ken. So anyway, we went to the window and I stared at the stars for a while. I didn't notice that there was music playing until Ken extended his hand and asked if I'd like to dance. I'll skip all the unnecessary details and move on ahead. So, after the dance, he got on one knee and showed me a black velvet box. Obviously you know what happens next. He was so happy I said yes that he almost jumped out the window!"

"Leave it to Ken to take advantage of his current status… But that'll be impossible for me. Do you have any other ideas?"

"How about you invite her over your apartment, have a nice homemade dinner, snuggle up on the balcony then, at the stroke of midnight, propose?"

"I like the idea but homemade dinners are never nice when I make them. And may I ask, what is it with midnight that people like so much?"

"You can always order take-out. And the midnight thing, it just kinda reminds me of Cinderella…"

"Didn't Cinderella loose her glass slipper and turned back into a maid that time? How is that supposed to be romantic?" asked Takeru, looking skeptically at Yolei. She just shrugged.

"Minor details… In any case, I just like it since it kinda starts the day and since it may indicate a good…er… beginning of a new relationship"

"Okay… Thanks for the idea, anyway. I'll consider it but I'll ask for Sora's opinion as well"

"Okay, just tell me what happens afterwards! Oh, and I'd like a niece but a nephew's fine"

"Uh … sure …" he said, still surprised and blushing. "Oh, Thanks a lot for the help! I really appreciate it!" said Takeru.

"Hi Keru! Hi Yolei! What are you guys doing here? Well Keru anyway"

"Just…um… talking about some stuff…" said Takeru nervously. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Mind telling me what it is?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Takeru flinched as he could not see a way out of this. You'd have to be inhumane to resist one of those, especially from dear Hikari.

He was about to speak but it was fortunate that Yolei decided to interject so he could make a quick escape.

"We were talking about food!" she suddenly exclaimed as Hikari turned her attention to her. A second later, Takeru was gone like the wind.

* * *

"Oh, she's getting irritated! She's wondering why in Heaven's name _**her **_boyfriend spending time with different girls today! Plan Destroy-Takeru-and-Hikari's-Relationship-to-save-everyone-else is working perfectly!" 

"First of all, you should really stop naming things like that. It's really annoying and really creepy. And second, I stand firmly by my belief that they will indeed become a married couple"

"First of all," he said, mockingly imitating Dianamon. "I like naming things like that. And second, you'll be eating your words once everything's done here!"

"And they say I'm infuriating…" she said inaudibly as Apollomon started his rather maniacal laugh.

* * *

"I'm coming!" shouted a feminine voice from behind the door. Takeru had made his way to Sora's apartment, hoping for a solution to his dilemma. 

"Oh, Takeru! What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door wide enough for Takeru to enter.

"I'll go straight to the point and ask. Do you have any suggestions on how I should propose to Hikari?"

"Wow! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. And I believe that you'll be going on a shopping spree tomorrow?"

"So Mimi told you? In any case, I'm happier that you finally decided to propose! Well, anyway, how about you go meet up at the park later, just before the sun sets. If I remember correctly, it was around that time when you asked her to be your girlfriend, right? "

"Yea- Hey, wait a minute… How did you know that?"

"Oh, I thought you already knew!"

"You were spying on us!?" cried Takeru incredulously.

"Hey, if we didn't then you wouldn't be together. Yamato, Ken, Yolei and I orchestrated the whole thing for both of your sakes. How did you like the song, by the way?"

"Argh! That's beside the point. I'm very confused at the moment as I'm trying to decide whether to strangle you or thank you," said Takeru, slightly agitated. He was showing signs of anger but his eyes betrayed him. He was looking a Sora with the most thankful and appreciative of eyes.

"I'd appreciate the latter part, since it doesn't involve lack of oxygen…" said Sora cheerfully. But anyway, here's the rest of the plan…"

* * *

_"Takeru has been avoiding me like the plague today… "_ thought Hikari grimly. She decided to take a stroll and go to Sora to ask for her help on this pressing situation. She checked her watch, seeing it was only a quarter to four. As she made it to Sora's apartment, she saw that he and Sora were talking about something. 

_"What the…?" _she thought, looking at the scene. She diverted her attention to the on going conversation.

"I'm sorry I made you stay for so long," said Sora apologetically. Takeru just smiled.

"Don't worry, I enjoyed it," replied Takeru. Hikari was lurking somewhere in the shadows, listening in on the conversation.

"I hope I didn't tire you too much. And I'm sorry the bedroom was a mess," she said once again with an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I did enjoy it," said Takeru.

"I was really embarrassed and uncomfortable at first but it all worked out," she said, turning a shade of red.

"Yeah, you were very shy and I kept laughing!"

"Well, at least it was you Takeru. You were actually the first!"

"I was!? What about Yamato and Taichi? Shouldn't have they…?"

"Didn't bother with the two. They'd probably do something I'd regret. Anyway, let's just keep this between you and me, deal?"

"Deal!" he said, shaking their hands.

_"They can't have possibly done _**that**_! Are they suggesting… that they… that he… but…but…he wouldn't… this is Takeru we're talking about!"_

_"I don't see any other possible explanations. You saw what happened earlier today. He was with Mimi and Yolei. And now he's with Sora, having the time of his life in her -"_ She didn't let the voice continue as she ran down the building to who knows where, her hands buried in her hands as she cried. Rain started to fall but she didn't care. She also heard someone call to her but she would not turn back.

* * *

"I told you! I knew the vial of jealousy would be useful!" shouted Apollomon with glee. Dianamon frowned a little but took another look at the crystal ball. She smiled at the sight. 

"Keep trying. She's just playing hard to get. Well, that and she thinks he's cheating on her"

"Grrr! I'll take care of that. A little death threats and I should be able to stop him…" cried Apollomon angrily. Dianamon shook her head and decided to ease the sufferings of the digidestined of Hope.

"I hope this works…" she said as she opened a vial of her own. It contained the essence of a powerful magical spell that granted luck, courage and protection from both earthly and unearthly harm, whether by luck or fortitude. She was sure Takeru would really need the last one.

* * *

"Hikari, wait!" shouted Takeru but Hikari would not listen. She ran faster, going every other direction to stop Takeru from following her. A few minutes later, he lost her in a sea of people, making their way to their respective destinations, trying to flee from the rain. 

"Hikari, please!" he shouted desperately. There was no answer. Hoping for luck, he ran towards the only place he knew she would run towards.

"Please, to any deity listening out there let me find her," he said in a hushed tone as he ran towards the park. On the way, he was intercepted by rabid dogs, reckless drivers, and, surprisingly, a meteorite burning wildly as it almost hit him. The rain was still pouring heavily as lightning and thunder danced in the sky.

* * *

"Apollomon!" shouted Dianamon, completely outraged. 

"How dare you actually attack the child! He is not a digimon you could spar with at any time! And he is one of the digidestined at that! When Minervamon finds out that you decided to launch an attack, you'll be sorry!"

"That was accurate! It should've hit him and - your jaw is hanging wide open, Dianamon - it was intended to knock him out, not kill him"

"That was still inappropriate! You should know better!"

"For your information, that was a test! You used the vial of golden fortune on the boy! Not only did he evade my attack but he was able to escape from the rabid dogs, the driver that almost ran over him and the blast of lightning!"

"If I hadn't then he would've been killed!"

"I vowed I wouldn't kill! But if that's the way you want it, then fine!" Apollomon took from his pocket a vial with a greenish black color.

"You'd better not use that!" said Dianamon angrily, pointing a finger at him.

"Too late," he said as he opened the vial and let the murky substance flow. It encircled the crystal ball and shot directly at Takeru.

* * *

"What the…?" exclaimed Takeru as he saw the greenish black fog encircling him. He ran towards the park at his fastest pace, escaping the fog. It was fortunate that it settled in one place and did not bother moving to chase him. 

"Kari-chan!" shouted Takeru as he made his way to Hikari. She was still sobbing but between her tear-stained eyes and long, wet brown hair, she looked beautiful.

"What do you want!?" spat Hikari nastily. She didn't mean to sound cold and harsh but she couldn't stop herself.

"Would you please let me explain?" asked Takeru pleadingly but Hikari merely scowled.

"Let you explain!? Why? What's the point? All I'll hear is some nonsense about you and Sora! Don't bother!" she cried as she stomped away. Takeru grabbed her wrist and turned her so that they were only inches apart and were facing each other.

"Please, Hikari. Let me explain everything…" he said pleadingly. Hikari wanted to leave; right there and then but her heart would not let her. It was as if her mind was turned off and her heart was doing all the processing. She nodded and he led her to a bench and they sat down. Takeru related the story of what he has been doing (except the actual topic of what they were talking about).

"So you see, it was all a misunderstanding," he said as the rain poured. It had not stopped yet the two did not mind. Hikari took a while before voicing her response.

"I'm sorry I thought you cheated on me… It is probably better if we break up if I couldn't even trust you…," she said as she turned away from Takeru's gaze.

"Don't say that!" suddenly shouted Takeru. He got off the chair and gently lifted Hikari's face so that they face each other as he kneeled on the cold ground.

"Don't say that…" he repeated, softer and calmer that the previous one.

"But-" she started but Takeru put a finger on her lips and silenced her.

"I'm not yet finished," He stood up, got the velvet box residing in his pocket and bent down on one knee again. He got a velvet box from his pockets, struggling to get it out at first.

"Hikari, we have known each other since we were eight and we became good friends. Years later, we found ourselves standing here, professing our love for each other - which was orchestrated, may I add - so we could be together. I love you very much and I would do absolutely anything for you. I would give you the world on a silver platter if you asked me to; just say the word and I'll work on it! I have braved many obstacles, namely rabid dogs, reckless drivers, meteors - _'Hikari raised an eyebrow as she heard this'_ - and your older brother to ask you this one question."

A flash was seen and the mighty thunder roar was heard. Takeru paid no heed to it and continued.

"Hikari Yagami, under the heavy rain, strong winds and heavy thunder, I ask you this - Will you marry me?"

Hikari was a loss for words. Tears of joy were falling from her eyes but wasn't evident due to the rain.

"Yes!" she immediately shouted, earning a very warm smile from Takeru as he slipped the ring unto her finger. She hugged Takeru as hard as she could. Takeru lifted her up and spun her, enjoying the moment. After a few seconds, he put her down and they shared a passionate kiss under the rain. A strange surge of ecstasy flowed through them, leaving them in awe at the passion and love shared in kiss.

"I love you, Hikari," said Takeru as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Takeru" she said as they stood there in the rain, contently within each other's warm embrace.

* * *

"Okay, so how is it that I'm eating my words?" asked Dianamon with a smile. 

"Just shut up…" said Apollomon dejectedly as he folded his arms across his chest. He returned to his corner earlier this morning to sulk once more.

"Well, there's nothing you can do now. You'll just have to be supportive of the two and help them prevail!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep your mouth shut and I'll help…"

"You should really ask for anger management classes, it'll help"

"Oh just shut up! I don't wanna hear about concerns, especially from a pathetic excuse for a digimon!" shouted Apollomon. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, realizing he had crossed the line.

"That's it! Take this!" were the last words exchanged by the two digimon As Dianamon shot and chased him around the Olympian, cloudlike castle. A war like this had happened a few years back and, ironically, both were the participants. But that is a tale for another day.

* * *

_**Takeru Takaishi's Apartment:**_

"Umm… I just wanted to ask… What _**did **_you and Sora do at her apartment?" asked Hikari shyly. She averted her gaze to her shoes, finding them a lot easier to look at. She was blushing as she thought of what she deduced a while ago. Takeru looked at Hikari for a while before laughing.

"What?" she asked confused, resettling her gaze back to Takeru.

"I was just helping Sora move a few things from the bedroom to the attic. The bedroom was a little messy so I volunteered to help her clean up," said Takeru.

"B-But…what about… you said something… something about having fun?" stuttered Hikari. She was still blushing.

"Oh, that. We were laughing at all the pictures that were taken a while back. But I was the one laughing the most at her pictures when she was a baby. You should've seen the ridiculous outfits she was wearing!"

"Oh, I see!" exclaimed Hikari, shaking the previous thought out her mind.

"Why? What do you think we were doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Patamon?" suddenly asked a blushing Hikari as she tried to change the subject.

"Either seeing Gabumon or Tailmon at the moment…" he said, thinking slightly.

"How about I make us a drink?" said Hikari as she hastily tried to escape from Takeru. Unfortunately, the blond would not let her go and grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute… You never answered my question. And I am curious as to what you were thinking we could've possibly done there," said Takeru. Hikari blushed and tried to compose herself.

"N-Nothing… No point dwelling in the past, right!?" she said as she laughed nervously.

Takeru seemed to think things over before suddenly acquiring a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I can't believe you!" said Takeru in an outraged tone but was smiling so broadly, his whole face must hurt. "Hikari Yagami? Thinking like that…? I can't believe it…" he said dramatically, shaking his head as an added effect.

"First of all, you don't even have any idea what I'm thinking. Second, it's Takaishi, not Yagami," said Hikari matter-of-factly. She smiled at the last part.

"Okay, Hikari Takaishi. I stand corrected. But I know what you're thinking. I'm not stupid", Hikari raised an eyebrow at this. "Fine, I'm not _**that **_stupid. It's been running through the minds of everyone, starting from Patamon all the way up to you"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone's hoping for an early niece or nephew," he said matter-of-factly as he yawned. Hikari smiled.

"Too tired, eh?"

"They can wait. I'm too tired to even think today…"

She snuggled closer to Takeru on the bed. He adjusted himself to fit make both of them comfortable.

"Oh, and by the way, Yolei wants a niece," he said, smiling as he drifted off to sleep. Hikari smiled, she already knew about that. What she wanted to know was _**when **_they were planning on having their daughter.

* * *

"He failed, right?" asked Minervamon. She was in a dark chamber; the only source of light was a few candles. 

"Yes, he did," answered someone in a raspy voice. He moved closer to Minervamon, revealing only an ebony black cloak.

"So, there's no need for the third prophecy?" asked Minervamon. Another one, this time in a blood red cloak, answered.

"Yes. The third prophecy shall no longer be needed. Yet the second may be overwritten by the first if ever GranDracmon discovers the flaw of the second"

"But that won't happen, right?" asked Minervamon nervously. This time, a creature covered by a dark blue cloak appeared.

"We can not say. The future is not to be revealed to mortals. The prophecy will be fulfilled but only time will tell which one"

A sudden flash of light and the three cloaked creatures disappeared, leaving a Minervamon puzzled in their wake.

* * *

Apollomon, Minervamon and Dianamon are all digimons part of the Olympus Twelve. You don't really need to know them much but searching wikipedia for pictures so you know how they look like would be nice!

There were probably mistakes in this chapter as I didn't check thoroughly enough so I apologize for that! And the hooded guys were original characters (well, they were derived from other characters so I assume they're OC but enought about that!)

Anyway, that ends this chapter! I hope you liked it! 'Till next time - Please Review!


	13. An Ominous Warning

Hello everyone! I've finally finished the thirteenth chapter! Sorry it took a while, but here it is! Anyway, we'll move onwards to the story to prevent anymore delays! And also, thanks to all those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon series

* * *

**Chapter 13: An Ominous Warning**

"Final Spell!" exclaimed Piedmon, a blast of immense power shot forth, shattering the rocks and creating a trail on the rocky earth. The sky was enveloped by darkness, not a single strand of holy light was shinning through.

There was a young blond boy standing before the incoming attack. He was not aware of the incoming blast as he could not see the attack amidst the blinding darkness.

"End of the line, boy!" taunted the menacing Piedmon. His bloodshot eyes were savoring the sight; a sight which only he could see. His highly anticipated splatter of human flesh and blood was drawing closer, his victim none the wiser.

"Seven Heavens!" exclaimed another Digimon, intercepting the incoming blast. An expression of deep hatred was etched on Piedmon's face as he gazed upon the figure of the angelic Digimon which was the benevolent Seraphimon.

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Piedmon with a scowl on his face. Without waiting for a reply, he drew his sword and launched an attack on the Digimon behind his target.

The blond was not aware of anything transpiring in the area. The clashing of metal, the waves of attacks and all the rest were not heard, seen or felt by the boy.

"Trump Sword! Ending Spell!" shouted Piedmon in succession. Two attacks were targeted for two, one for Seraphimon, and the other for the blond.

"Die, mongrels!" he exclaimed, venom literally pouring from his mouth as substitute for the blood he had lost from the battle.

"You will not harm the boy," said a feminine voice from the heavens. The heavens split apart, giving way to the intense light shinning through. In a matter of seconds, the whole place was engulfed with light and the blond was now aware of his surroundings.

With haste, he avoided the incoming blast from Piedmon's Final Spell. It was a close call as the shockwave nearly hit him.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked and the blond nodded. She offered her hand to him, lifting him up as soon as the hands met.

"Takeru…" spoke the girl softly. "I need you to return to the Digital World. I have ill news that I wish to share with you and Hikari. Upon entering the Digital World, quickly proceed to the lake of the Magi,"

"But… what about…?" he asked, looking at the two Digimon battling to the point of exhaustion, even to the brink of death.

"He will be unharmed. Now, I beckon you to awaken," said the girl softly but dogmatically. In an instant, the boy named Takeru awoke.

* * *

The moonlight was spilling into the room, emphasizing the different objects present. One of these being lighted by the moon was the figure of a blond that was drenched in sweat. The beads of sweat were trickling down his face, sliding down his pale skin. 

Panting heavily, he stood and walked towards the light switch of the room. It took him a few seconds of feeling for the switch for he was exhausted and still drowsy at the time.

"Takeru… what happened…?" asked Patamon groggily. He woke up after Takeru had switched on the lights and had gone to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

"Takeru," said Patamon, flying towards the blond. He had acquired a towel and was wiping his face due to the drops of sweat making down his face.

"What happened?" asked Patamon worriedly. He had recalled such an event happening in the past.

"Err… it's nothing…" mumbled Takeru. Patamon was obviously not convinced by the answer of his friend.

"I'm really getting tired of hiring you guys say that…" said Patamon, a bit lightheartedly. He was actually being serious as he has heard that line countless times before.

"C'mon Takeru, I know there's something wrong," he added, landing on the table beside Takeru's glass of water.

"Okay… maybe it isn't something…" he replied softly. His breathing had returned to normal and he wasn't sweating anymore. The glass of water remained half-full and was untouched.

"That's better," commented Patamon. He listened carefully to the next lines of that came from Takeru's mouth.

"I need to go back to the Digital World, along with Hikari," he explained. Patamon did not interrupt but instead, let him continue. "In my dream, I saw you and Piedmon fighting again. I didn't see you guys completely since it was pitch black and there wasn't any sound. It was only after a girl descended from the sky did I see and hear you guys. Heck, I was almost hit by Piedmon's attack… Anyway, she told me to return to the Digital World with Hikari. She told me to proceed directly to the lake of the magi, wherever that is…"

"Lake of the magi?" asked Patamon, sounding as if he might know something about the place.

"Yeah, do you know it?" asked Takeru. Patamon closed his eyes and started to recall past thoughts and memories about the Digiworld. It took a few seconds of thinking before he was enlightened by the particular memory.

"Yeah! It's supposed to be the lake where the Seven Great Demon Lords killed a thousand magi Digimon before they were finally put to rest by the Angel Digimons. That was kinda their last stand," explained Patamon.

"Seven Great Demon Lords?" asked Takeru, slightly unnerved by the term used.

"Yeah, they are the most powerful and evil of all the Digimons. They did numerous unspeakable acts and were feared by practically everyone. They reigned for a few hundred years, enslaving the Digiworld and consuming it in darkness," said Patamon. This short excerpt from the long tale was enough to make Takeru's hairs stand on end. The Dark Masters were nothing compared to them.

"Don't worry, they are only spoken about in legends and myths, nothing more," assured Patamon as he saw the slightly worried face of Takeru.

"Still, it took over a hundred years for them to be defeated?" asked Takeru. Patamon merely nodded.

"That is according to legend. But there isn't a shred of evidence that they're still around or that they were ever around…" said Patamon.

"For our sake, I hope you're right…"

* * *

"Going somewhere with Hikari-chan?" asked Patamon jovially. He saw Takeru actually combing his messy hair. It was already half-past ten and the sun was up and gleaming. The fluffy white clouds and the cool wind gave this morning an added air of comfort. 

"Err… yeah but for another reason," he replied, placing the comb back on the table.

"… Is it about your dream last night?" Patamon asked, quite concerned. Takeru sighed and nodded.

"I have to tell her, at least," he said and exited the bathroom. Patamon followed, his wings fluttering noisily in the otherwise silent room.

"I'll be back later," were Takeru's final words before he left for his destination, leaving Patamon in the house.

The flying Digimon slumped to the ground as he stopped his flapping wings. He sighed and had a rather depressed expression on his face.

"Takeru…" he said to the particularly empty room. "You forgot my breakfast…"

A grumbling sound soon followed the weary comment of the hungry Digimon.

* * *

The beautifully glowing sun and the cool, refreshing air was a complete contrast to the tale about to be told by Takeru Takaishi to his fiancé, Hikari Yagami. 

"Takeru, I didn't expect to see you here," said Taichi cheerfully. Takeru double checked the address he had gone to. It was definitely Hikari Yagami's apartment, not Taichi Yagami's apartment.

"Taichi?" said Takeru curiously and in a surprised tone. Taichi kept his smile up and led him into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked after he was brought to the living room where a mug of coffee was waiting for Taichi.

"Well, I've got the day off and I didn't want to waste any of it so I decided to pay a visit to my favorite sister," he explained, grabbing the mug and taking a sip afterwards.

"Uh, Taichi, she's your only sister," pointed out Takeru. Taichi didn't think of it that much.

"Doesn't make her any less of my favorite, does it?" countered Taichi and took another sip from the mug. Takeru just sighed and smiled, realizing that the relationship of the two had not deterred in any way.

"Oh, Takeru! I didn't expect you for another hour," said Hikari as she entered the living room, holding a towel to dry her hair off after her bath. She had already clothed herself, save for her feet which were bare.

"Well, expect the unexpected, I guess…" said Takeru as he gave a slightly nervous laugh. The expression of Takeru alone was quite weird in the eyes of both Taichi and Hikari.

"You okay, Takeru?" asked Taichi, eyeing the blond with brotherly concern. "You seem kinda off…"

"Yeah… I'm fine… just sleepy, I guess," reasoned Takeru. This was, in fact, true as he had been woken prematurely, therefore cutting his comfortable sleep. Before the dream, that is.

"What did you do last night?" asked Taichi lightheartedly, worries fluttering away. He directed his eyes to the television and took another sip from his mug. His ears were still attentive to what the blond was to answer to his question.

"Had a little trouble sleeping, nothing serious," explained Takeru, directing his eyes to the screen. He saw it was about some singer releasing her album. He thought it wasn't that interesting so he decided to break the news quickly before he gets himself to an even more awkward situation.

"What would you like to drink, Takeru?" asked Hikari sweetly, as if they were already married. Taichi made a rather foul and disoriented expression.

"You don't always have to speak like that, you know," said Taichi. "Especially when I'm around…."

"Then cover your ears," retorted Hikari, proceeding inside the kitchen. "Takeru, you're drink?" she called from the kitchen. Takeru took this opportunity to discuss the matter at hand.

"I'll help you with that," he called out and stood from the couch. He crossed the room and entered the kitchen where Hikari was preparing a glass of orange juice and mug that was devoid of any liquid substance

"Hikari, where's your digivice?" asked Takeru, trying to act casual. Hikari shifted her attention to Takeru, gently placing the glass on top of the kitchen counter.

"It's in my room, why do you ask?" she replied, taking a seat beside Takeru.

"Well, we have a little problem…" started Takeru. He related the details of his dream to Hikari, who sat there concerned and paying full attention.

"Lake of the magi?" she asked, puzzled. She had not heard of such a location in any of the times she had spent in the Digiworld.

"Patamon told me it has something to do with a Magi massacre in legend. The legends say that seven powerful Digimon wrought havoc in the Digiworld in the past. They were known as the Seven Great Demon Lords. I don't know anything about them besides that," said Takeru. Hikari nodded weakly.

"Seven Great Demon Lords?" she asked in the same expression as Takeru had when Patamon brought up the subject.

"Kinda makes your skin crawl, doesn't it…?" he replied. "Anyway, we need to go back to the Digiworld,"

"Not to be impassive on the situation, but are you sure this isn't a trap? Remember the prophecy thing Naoki was talking about in the past?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked a rather clueless Takeru.

"It could be something related to that!" said Hikari, her voice slightly rising.

"But the Digiworld might really be in trouble!" reasoned Takeru. Hikari bowed her head for a moment, signaling the start of complete silence.

After a few moments later, she raised her head once more, this time with a smile.

"Fine, but we bring Tailmon and Patamon, okay?" she said. Takeru agreed. Their first order of business was to seek out a way to enter the Digiworld, and they knew exactly who to ask for help.

* * *

"Koushirou!" exclaimed Hikari and Takeru at the same time as the entered his house without being asked to. Koushirou, who had no other choice, let them inside 

"What can I help you with today?" he asked, asking both of them to take a seat on the couch in the living room. The living room itself was quite large. The couches were very soft and comfortable, as well as the pillows. The walls were covered with light purple paint, a color reminiscent of his crest. The floor was paved with blue carpets that stretched to both sides. A simple oak coffee table stood in front of the couches. On the table were a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits Koushirou was evidently eating. His laptop, along with several wires connected to who knows where, was on a separate table, on the side of the armchair.

"Sorry for the mess, I didn't know you guys were coming to visit," he said, quite embarrassed.

"Actually, we should be the one apologizing, seeing as we entered unannounced," replied Hikari, rather embarrassedly. Takeru smiling apologetically as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's no trouble. I'm merely fixing a bug with my laptop so don't worry. Besides, it must be very important for you two to barge in like you did," said Koushirou. "So, I take it you need my help, and immediately?"

The two nodded rather shyly. Koushirou didn't mind this and led them into a clearer area of the living room.

"So, what do you need help with?" he asked, his face endowed with the exuberance to help.

"We need a way to enter the Digiworld again," said Takeru bluntly. Hikari nodded her expression serious.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be something easy," he said, smiling weakly. "Anyway, I'll just get my other laptop…"

"Other laptop…?" asked Takeru in an astounded tone. Koushirou nodded.

"You didn't think I only had one, now did you?" he said and left the room. It took an estimated fifteen minutes before Koushirou re-entered the room. He brought with him a laptop that made the two nostalgic.

"That's the laptop you brought on our first trip to the Digiworld, right?" said Takeru, smiling as he remembered a few events relating to that particular laptop. That was the same laptop that had saved their lives for its useful information on the Digimon they fought.

"Yup. I thought it would be easier connecting to the Digiworld with this…" he said as he turned it on. After a few minutes of waiting for it to start-up, Koushirou immediately started his work.

* * *

Night had befallen the country and every one was soundly asleep. The moon was at its brightest this silent night. All were still, except for Koushirou, whose eyes were glued to that laptop of his. 

"Almost there…" he mumbled as he waited for something to finish loading. Hikari and Takeru were fast asleep, seeing as it was already a quarter to three in the morning.

"A little more..." he once again mumbled as a sudden rush of energy surged through him. A few moments later, a beeping sound was heard and Koushirou quickly stood up.

"It's done!" he exclaimed, loud enough to make the two stir in their sleep. He immediately shook the two, waking them from their slumber.

"What is it…?" asked Takeru groggily. Hikari had opened her eyes but only half-way.

"It's done! You can now enter the Digiworld," said Koushirou exuberantly. Takeru, finally fully awake, bolted upright and stood. Hikari stood up as well but not as empowered as Takeru had done it.

"The portal's ready and everything's set. All you have to do is point the Digivices and enter," explained Koushirou. They both nodded and were positioned in front of the laptop. They almost attempted to enter but stopped as soon as Tentomon arrived.

"Oh, Takeru, Hikari, I didn't expect to see you here this late," said Tentomon, quite surprised. The appearance of Tentomon enlightened the two to something they forgot.

"Patamon!"

"Tailmon!"

They both exclaimed at the same time. Koushirou shook his head and smiled slightly. Tentomon's expression was barely readable but it probably showed amusement.

"Tentomon, can you fetch the two for them?" asked Koushirou kindly. Tentomon nodded and flew out in search for the two Digimon.

"Well, I didn't expect such a delay to happen…" said Koushirou, still amused by the two's forgetfulness. "Let's wait for them to return"

* * *

After roughly thirty minutes, the Tentomon came back with Patamon and Tailmon. Another Digimon, which was Gabumon, came with the three, making a total of four Digimons. 

"Gabumon?" asked Takeru, surprised to see the Digimon.

"Hi!" replied Gabumon enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here?" asked Takeru. Tentomon was the one who explained how he found Gabumon.

"Well, I met him will flying towards your house, Takeru. Gabumon was walking the streets," explained Tentomon. Gabumon nodded, confirming the statement.

"I like walking during these hours when I wake up too early and can't go back to sleep. It's relaxing, the way everything's quiet," further expounded Gabumon.

"Oh, I see," said Hikari, with Takeru nodding.

"Anyway, we need to leave for the Digiworld now," said Takeru, walking towards the laptop.

"We're coming with you guys," said Gabumon, Tentomon nodding in agreement.

"Okay," replied Takeru. Just as they were about to depart, he recalled something else.

"Wait, what about Taichi and Yamato?" he asked. Koushirou took this opportunity to speak.

"I already told them that you were staying her for a few days since you needed help with something," said Koushirou.

"What about you, Gabumon? Won't Yamato worry if he sees you're gone?" asked Hikari.

"It won't be a problem," said Gabumon simply and mysteriously. They decided not to question further on the matter and prepared to enter the Digiworld for the third time this day.

"Okay, I'll start up the sequence and open the portal. All you have to do is point your Digivices to the screen and you'll be transported instantly," explained Koushirou

"Ready guys?" asked Takeru. They all nodded.

Koushirou pressed the enter key on the keyboard and the screen emitted several flashes of light with varying colors.

"Now!" exclaimed Koushirou as he stepped back. Pointing their Digivices and the Digimon clinging to either Takeru or Hikari, the portal to the Digiworld opened. In a matter of seconds, Takeru, Hikari, Gabumon, Patamon, Tailmon and Tentomon were all transported to the Digiworld.

"Good luck," said Koushirou in a hushed tone, smiling faintly.

* * *

"Ouch…" mumbled Gabumon as he rubbed his head. He, unlike the others, had landed on his head, which was unexpected. 

"Are you alright, Gabumon?" asked Hikari in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm alright," replied Gabumon smiling. Hikari nodded and offered her hand.

"Thanks," said Gabumon as he took the offered hand. Upon standing up, he offered to scout the area and proceed ahead of the group.

"But…Where are we?" asked Takeru, looking around the area. The three checked their surroundings as well. They were in a part of the Digiworld that they had not yet come across. There were no trees, elevated lands or bodies of water for what they could see. It was a wide open plain with grass covering the earth. A few spots were covered with what seemed to be dandelions.

"I've never been here before…" commented Hikari as she took a deep breath. "It's beautiful, despite it being simple…"

"Yeah…" said Takeru, smiling.

"Err… did you guys forget the reason why we're here?" asked Tailmon, speaking for the first time since they met.

"Huh? What?" asked Hikari as she snapped out of her dazed state along with Takeru.

"Lake of the Magi? The mysterious girl?" said Tailmon.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" asked Takeru. "The only people I told were Patamon and Hikari…"

"Patamon told me!" said Tailmon, smiling brightly. Patamon was smiling as well, only nervously.

"Was that alright…?" asked Patamon, slightly quivering. Takeru gave a soft laugh and took the Digimon and placed him on his head.

"It's no problem, I was just wondering, that's all," replied Takeru with his caring smiled. Patamon smiled with glee, happy that he didn't disappoint Takeru.

"Isn't Gabumon taking a little too long?" asked Tentomon, surveying the area for any signs of the Digimon.

"Yeah, you're right… He should be back by now…" said Hikari worriedly. "We'd better check if he's alright…."

"I'll fly ahead, you guys follow," said Tentomon and flew off. Patamon followed Tentomon and the three ran after them. The vast field was hard to cover for it seemed that they were merely running an endless expanse of land.

Thirty minutes later, they decided to rest as they could not see Gabumon or any signs of other Digimon for that matter.

"Don't you think it's strange that we're the only ones here…" wondered Takeru.

"Yeah… This is very weird… We should've encountered a Digimon or so about now…" replied Hikari.

"Do you think… this is a… trap?" asked Tailmon as she became more vigilant. Patamon flew to Takeru's head once again.

"Something's happening…" said Patamon softly. True to word, the blue sky suddenly became pitch black. All were deprived of sight and sound as the darkness loomed over the vast field. Takeru was now all alone, Patamon, Hikari, Tailmon and Tentomon were no where to be found.

"Hikari! Patamon! Tailmon! Tentomon!" he shouted as loud as he could. He only heard the echo of his own voice and nothing else.

"Is anyone here?!" shouted Takeru, though he knew no one would reply to the call. He decided to walk towards whichever direction he was facing, be it left or right, north or south.

"I wonder what happened… " asked Takeru in a hushed tone. The silence was unnerving so he decided to speak, at the very least, so he wouldn't be influenced by the darkness.

He suddenly saw the darkness of the sky split apart and let light flow into the area. He suddenly recalled the very thing happening in his dream and, as an act on impulse, he jumped to forward, knowing what came afterwards. True enough, he saw Seraphimon battling another Digimon. This time, however, it was not Piedmon but the evil Daemon.

"Welcome to my domain, child," said Daemon. "It has been a while, Digidestined of Hope," added Daemon as a snide remark.

"Daemon! I thought you were sealed away?!" exclaimed Takeru, shocked to see the very reincarnation of evil before him.

"Evil Inferno!" exclaimed Daemon and agonizing flames were released from his hands. It hit the weakened form of Seraphimon. He had fallen to the ground, barely able to keep the stability of his form.

"Child, do not underestimate my capabilities. I am capable of much, much more than what you can imagine," he taunted, drawing closer.

"No… Seraphimon!" exclaimed Takeru, directing his gaze at his Digimon's weakened form. He wanted to aid Seraphimon but found it impossible to move.

"I control this domain, child. There is nothing that can defeat me here," he said in a prideful manner.

"Don't be too sure you demon!" exclaimed Angewomon as she shot an arrow. It was, sadly, ineffective as the moment it came into contact with the hem of the hood of Daemon, it crumbled into fragments and dispersed.

"I told you, there is no force on this plane that can overcome me," reiterated Daemon as he continued his advances on Takeru.

"Get away from Takeru!" exclaimed Hikari. She suddenly shone a bright pink, reminiscent of the many times she had unleashed the powers of the Crest of Light.

"Celestial Arrow!" exclaimed Angewomon and a luminous arrow of divine energy headed straight for Daemon.

"Evil Inferno!" he exclaimed. In an instant, the arrow was charred.

"What?!" said Angewomon, stunned at the display of power by Daemon. Hikari, too, was at a loss as to what to do.

"Don't give up!" exclaimed Tentomon. A purple light descended from the heavens and changed the form of Tentomon. With the aid of the crest of knowledge from the seemingly omniscient Koushirou, Tentomon was able to digivolve to MegaKabuterimon.

"Thank you, Koushirou," said MegaKabuterimon. "I will not fail you"

"Horn Blaster!" he exclaimed and a stream of electricity shot forth from his horn, heading straight for Daemon.

"We shouldn't give up, Hikari!" said Angewomon with great conviction. Hikari nodded and stood, her confidence rising.

"Let's go Angewomon!" she exclaimed, giving her strength to Angewomon. Daemon had ceased his advances and evaded the attack from MegaKabuterimon.

"Heaven's Charm!" exclaimed Angewomon. Daemon expected this attack to hit him but instead, it was directed for Seraphimon.

"Heaven's Charm isn't only an attack," she said, restoring Seraphimon's power and lending him the power of light.

"Thank you, Angewomon," he said appreciatively as he was restored. Daemon was neither afraid nor delighted.

"My time is up, I am afraid. Actually, I have surpassed the given time," said Daemon in a rather eloquent tone.

"I need to depart… until next time," he said and dissolved himself into flames. They were returned to the Digiworld, this time near a large lake which Takeru assumed was the lake of the magi.

"What happened…?" he asked. This matter was set aside for a while as they saw a fainted Gabumon near the lake. They immediately rushed to his side. Takeru was beginning to wonder how these events were connected with the prophecy. Also, the mysterious woman has yet to show herself to themselves...

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! See ya next upload! Also, please Read &Review. Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors / spelling errors! Thanks for the consideration! 


	14. Legion of Darkness

I'm back! Took a while, I know but I hope you're still reading this fic. I'll skip the other unnecessary things and get on with the story!

But of course - I'd like to thank those who reviewed and read the story! Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Legion of Darkness**

"Gabumon! Gabumon!" exclaimed Hikari as she shook Gabumon. He had fainted near a large expanse of water, presumably the lake of the Magi.

"Here!" said Takeru as he splashed Gabumon with water, trying to wake up the unconscious Digimon. It was, however, to no avail.

"Excuse me, Takeru, Hikari," said Seraphimon. The two cleared and waited for Seraphimon to proceed with whatever he was planning to do.

Seraphimon's wings shone a brilliant gold and emitted blinding flashes of light, all of which were directed at Gabumon. Moments later, he began to stir and started to open his eyes.

"Gabumon!" exclaimed Hikari, rushing to him. Takeru smiled at Seraphimon and redirected his gaze at Gabumon.

"What… happened?" he asked weakly. He could barely make out the figures of Takeru and Hikari, along with Seraphimon.

"That's what we'd like to know," said Takeru, sighing. "But we'll figure that out soon enough," he added, smiling.

"Yeah, when we got here, you were already unconscious," said Hikari.

"Wait… where are Angewomon and MegaKabuterimon?" asked Seraphimon flying above in order to examine the whole field. From his line of sight, he could not see the two.

"I didn't see them come back with us after we were transported here…" said Takeru, starting to grow worried.

"Could they have been left there?" asked Hikari, worriedly scanning the area.

"Cease your attempts, chosen children," said a dark and dreary voice. The sky turned pitch black once again, covering the sunlight.

"What's happening now?!" asked Takeru as the earth below his feet shook violently and emitted luminous violet lights. Despite his attempt to flee, the sudden blast from underneath caught up to him and flung him towards a tree.

"Takeru!" shouted Hikari as she ran towards him. He had fallen unconscious due to the impact of the hit.

"You shall not succeed chosen children," said the Digimon that had split the earth apart. He was now hovering above them, his tremendous physique.

A Digimon bearing semi-transparent yellow wings, wrapped in purple Chrome Digizoid armor stood before them. It had two metallic claws for hands and a serpentine-like lower body. It had jaws like that of a crocodile, its eyes like slits.

"Your executioner has arrived," it spoke; its eyes murderously gazing at the chosen children and their Digimon.

"W-who is that?" asked Hikari nervously, looking at the Digimon.

"A Mega level Digimon having dominion over the countless insect Digimon that reside in this world. It's name - TyrantKabuterimon," spoke Seraphimon, his tone serious.

"Nevertheless, I must fight. Regardless of any reason, TyrantKabuterimon may not harm Takeru or Hikari," said Seraphimon, standing in battle position.

"Is that so, _Lord_Seraphimon?" he taunted. "Very well, I shall destroy you along with those gruesome things you call humans…"

"Lightning Wave!" he exclaimed, shooting two bolts of lightning into the sky. It puzzled Hikari as to what he was about to do.

"Run!" exclaimed Seraphimon immediately afterwards. When Hikari sought an answer as to why, lightning suddenly shot from the sky and hit the earth near her.

"Let's go!" shouted Gabumon as he tugged Hikari. She, on the other hand, was looking at Takeru.

"What about Takeru?" asked Hikari worriedly.

"Grab his feet, I'll carry his arms," said Gabumon as he lifted Takeru. To his surprise, he wasn't able to carry him.

"He got heavier!" he said, panting after his failed attempt. Another bolt raced downward and burnt a nearby tree. Seraphimon and TyrantKabuterimon were already battling. The two, after being nearly shot to death by the lightning, were able to lift Takeru and relocate him somewhere else.

"Hallowed Ascension!" exclaimed Seraphimon and sent a bolt of lightning at TyrantKabuterimon from the heavens.

"Bee Cyclone!" exclaimed TyrantKabuterimon. From the depths of the earth came numerous insects that fled to their master. They formed a wall to protect him from Seraphimon's attack.

"You cannot harm me, Seraphimon," he said arrogantly. He quickly flew towards Seraphimon.

"Shine of Bee!" he said. Seraphimon was caught off-guard as a powerful explosion that came from TyrantKabuterimon's body hit him. Reputedly, this attack was enough to incinerate foes to ash.

As the smoke cleared, Seraphimon was seen lying on the ground. His armor was able to withstand the explosion but he was injured.

"Your armor is truly powerful Seraphimon…" commented TyrantKabuterimon. His eyes were glinting with delight as was about to unleash his attack. He closed in on Seraphimon's seemingly lifeless body.

"This is the end, Seraphimon. Take this!" he hollered. But before he could initiate the attack, Seraphimon quickly rose and took the offensive.

"Seven Heavens!" he exclaimed, summoning forth seven holy orbs and launching them directly at TyrantKabuterimon. Surprised by the attack, he was propelled a great distance from Seraphimon.

"How the…?" he said irritably as he rose. TyrantKabuterimon noticed that his Chrome Digizoid armor had been damaged.

"Is this Digimon really that powerful to be able to harm my nearly impenetrable armor?" he whispered to himself. From this point, he was weighing his options. He'd incur the wrath of Daemon if he were to retreat. Likewise, he might die if this keeps up.

"Argh!" he exclaimed in irritation. "Whatever, I'll just finish this!"

He charged at Seraphimon at an incredible speed. However, Seraphimon was prepared for the worst. With a single sweeping motion, he quickly directed a punch at the incoming TyrantKabuterimon. The latter narrowly avoided the first direct punch but was unable to evade the uppercut.

"Hallowed Ascension!" exclaimed Seraphimon. Instantly, a bolt of lightning hit TyrantKabuterimon from the skies. It dealt enough damage to actually make him plummet to the ground. The lightning ceased to descend and Seraphimon took this as a sign that it was over.

"Nice one, Seraphimon!" congratulated Gabumon as he ran towards him. Seraphimon flew down and landed. Upon making contact with the ground, he devolved to Patamon once again.

"Phew! That was really tiring!" said Patamon in a contented but exhausted tone. "But what are we going to do with TyrantKabuterimon?"

The Digimon in question was still unconscious and lying on the ground.

"Why don't we just leave him here? I doubt he'll wake up in time to do anything to us…" suggested Gabumon. Patamon agreed and flew towards Hikari and Takeru's location. Gabumon quickly followed afterwards.

"_Damn it, I guess I have no other choice…_" thought TyrantKabuterimon. He was only barely conscious as he initiated his plan. Despite his weakened state, he summoned up all the strength he could and took flight silently. He lingered in the air for a while before finally summoning his minions.

"Legion of Darkness, descend!" exclaimed TyrantKabuterimon in a loud and booming voice that echoed through-out the large expanse of land. In an instant, a black portal was torn from the air. Hikari, Gabumon and Patamon were stunned, seeing the entry of numerous dark Digimon. From the rift came four Digimon, namely Devidramon, MegaKabuterimon, Okuwamon and Phantomon.

"Master TyrantKabuterimon, I warned you not to use 'Legion of Darkness' as your beckoning call. Master Daemon feels it is inappropriate to use the term when you only command a few of the actually legion," said Phantomon in an even and formal tone.

"I don't think he'll be complaining once we get rid of these creatures," arrogantly boasted TyrantKabuterimon. Phantomon did not bother replying.

"Let's finish this. The master is already irritated as it is…" spoke Okuwamon.

"Then go already!" he exclaimed and led the assault. Hikari, Takeru, Patamon and Gabumon were defenseless, it would seem. Neither Patamon nor Gabumon had the power to digivolve and escape was futile as four Digimon advanced towards them.

"Dark Gale!" exclaimed Devidramon, shooting deadly beams from his four eyes.

"Horn Buster!" bellowed MegaKabuterimon, sending an electric blast from his horn.

The two attacks had merged, the electricity enveloping the deadly beams from Devidramon.

"Argh!" shouted Gabumon in irritation.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Air Shot!"

The two rookie attacks were, as expected, useless against the incoming attack. Though not directly, the four were hit by the blast. The impact flung them even further, scathing all of them.

"Well, this should be interesting…" said TyrantKabuterimon. Hikari, in a desperate attempt, tried to shake Takeru awake.

"Wake up Takeru! We need you!" she exclaimed, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Phantomon, the finishing blow, if you please," said TyrantKabuterimon. Phantomon nodded and hovered slowly towards the Digimon.

"Now, I shall take your life," he said grimly as he approached them. Raising his golden scythe, he was about to strike the killing blow.

"Shadow Scythe!" he exclaimed, slashing the scythe into the air. Gabumon, realizing his role, jumped in front of the attack, receiving the complete blow.

"Gabumon!" shouted Hikari. Phantomon had grabbed the slashed Digimon from the horn and threw him to Hikari.

"Gabumon…" cried Hikari remorsefully. Tears had clouded her eyes as Gabumon faded into the wind.

"Don't… worry… this was… my role… anyway…" he whispered. He flinched as the slash intensified his pain.

"Also… tell Yamato… it was… a pleasure"

Gabumon had completely vanished. Hikari was crying, likewise with Patamon. Phantomon, however, laughed in delight.

"Well then, you're next!" he hollered and raised his scythe.

"Shadow Scythe!" he exclaimed. Hikari closed her eyes and waited in painful anticipation the incoming blow. She felt she couldn't move under the weight that had suddenly been put on her. However, she felt a cool breeze instead of a painful slash.

It was a wonder how she survived. Hikari slowly and cautiously opened her eyes. She felt safe, so she assumed she had gone to heaven. However, the pitch darkness and the android carrying her snapped her out of the delusion.

"Are you alright?" the Digimon asked. The girl could only nod in amazement as she gazed on the Digimon's face.

The android Digimon laid her on the grass and slowly made his way towards Phantomon. The Digimon being pursued was unfazed.

"Shadow Scythe!" he exclaimed and sent his scythe towards the ground. There was no painful and agonizing scream that was heard but the Digimon had disappeared completely.

"What the-" he muttered before sighting the Digimon behind him.

"You're weak," he muttered coldly and blasted him, incinerating Phantomon in an instant.

"W-Who… ah, whatever! Devidramon!" shouted TyrantKabuterimon. Before the Digimon could even act, the new comer had blasted the foe into ashes. He was, as could be seen, unfeeling towards them.

"MegaKabuterimon!" he shouted though weaker and more worriedly this time.

"Horn Buster!" exclaimed MegaKabuterimon. The electrical attack was quickly dodged by the android Digimon.

Before he blasted MegaKabuterimon, he said something that puzzled TyrantKabuterimon but relieved Hikari and Patamon.

"Don't worry, it isn't him," he merely stated before pointing his canon at the Digimon.

"Atomic Ray!" said the Digimon. In an instant, MegaKabuterimon was incinerated, leaving TyrantKabuterimon frightened.

"Any last words, Digimon?" asked the android. TyrantKabuterimon merely frowned.

"Shine of -," he started but was quickly blasted by the android Digimon. In his last moments, he sought the name of the one who had defeated him.

"It wouldn't do you good in the underworld anyway," he coldly replied and turned his back on the dying Digimon.

"Damn this cocky Digimon," said TyrantKabuterimon. With that, he fell silent.

"T-thanks for the help… b-but if I may ask, who are you?" inquired Hikari cautiously. The seemingly cold-hearted Digimon smiled at her.

"I guess it has been a while. Long story short, I'm Andromon," he said which surprised Patamon and Hikari.

"Andromon?!" they exclaimed in unison. The Digimon in question merely smiled.

"Well, not exactly… It's HiAndromon now,"

* * *

"What happened over the years?" asked Hikari as she sat on the grass. The sun had finally been set free from the clutches of darkness. Now, it seemed they were in a peaceful, open field.

"Before that, what happened to Takeru?" asked HiAndromon. Takeru was placed gently on Hikari's lap to make Takeru feel more comfortable.

"He was thrown off the ground and he hit a tree. I'm worried as to why he hasn't woken up yet…"

"Yeah, it's as if something is preventing him from waking up…" added Patamon.

"Let me take a look…" said HiAndromon. He surveyed Takeru intently. After a few moments, he sighed in relief.

"Well, as much as I can tell, he hasn't suffered any serious wounds. He's probably not used to being hit like that…"

"Well, anyway, what happened over the past few years?" asked Hikari again.

"Nothing but hell… for the most part, at least," replied HiAndromon. "After another three glorious years of peace, the Seven Great Demon Lords came into play. They imprisoned the Sovereigns; massacred the Digimon Angels and, finally, summoned the malevolent GranDracmon to cease all digital life," he retold grimly and with fury.

"They… but…" whispered Hikari, face aghast.

"Well, the massacre didn't go as planned. They weren't able to locate both Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Likewise, Cherubimon wasn't present during the Sovereigns' summons so he was excluded. For the most part, only the angel generals were completely obliterated. Regardless, we still are at a standstill…"

"_So, neither of the three angels were killed. Thank Heavens! But what is this about the Seven Great Demon Lords? Naoki didn't mention anything about that…_" thought Hikari.

"What do you mean standstill?" asked Patamon.

"We can't make a move unless we rally enough troops to vanquish the newly established 'Legion of Darkness'. What TyrantKabuterimon summoned were the mere pawns of the Demon Lords. Unfortunately, the resistance cannot garner the necessary cooperation needed due to the many downfalls of our current leader,"

"Why, who's the leader of the resistance?" asked Hikari. HiAndromon sighed.

"Ironically, a Digimon we believe to be working hand in hand with the Demon Lords…" he stated grimly.

"Who is it?" asked Patamon. HiAndromon shook his head, faced the clouds and sighed.

"Well, Cherubimon himself…"

"What?! Why?!" asked Hikari in surprise.

"He hasn't been himself lately. He's become dogmatic and his eyes shine a menacing red every time I try my best to alter his mistakes. He does things in an underhanded way. I, along with numerous Digimon in the resistance, believe he is selling us to the Demon Lords since his plans always include sacrifices. We have won a few battles but nothing that actually made an impact…"

"If that's the case… then why don't you stand-up against him?" asked Hikari. HiAndromon merely smirked.

"If there's one thing that this war has taught me is that there are always spies among the group. Out of every three warriors, there are two who will turn on you," he said grimly.

"Then how are we to fight?!" angrily argued Hikari. Patamon was doing his best to console her but to no avail.

"That's just it. Basically, we need the chosen children to fight in this war. With them, there isn't a wall we can't climb, an ocean we can't cross, a Digimon we can't defeat!" reasoned HiAndromon.

"Well, he's got a point there," suddenly interjected Takeru. The conversation was cut short and everyone flocked to Takeru.

"Takeru!" exclaimed Hikari, hugging her fiancé tightly. The blond, in turn, could hardly breathe.

"Let… go… honey," he forced himself to say as the lack of air was deterring him even more.

"You had us extremely worried!" she exclaimed, on the verge of tears. Takeru merely flashed his clumsy but very appealing smile.

"Not to break this beautiful moment but I believe you'd prefer to be united with your two other Digimon," stated HiAndromon.

"Where are they?" asked Hikari.

"They're currently residing inside the crystal cavern a short distance from here. Anyway, let's go," he said.

They followed HiAndromon to the cavern. Along the way, Takeru had initiated a conversation with the three which was nothing but intriguing

"I have a plan to finally overthrow those Demon Lords…"

* * *

Not exactly the best ending but I had difficulty ending this... 

Anyway, I hope I don't take long for the next chapter! See ya then!


End file.
